Another Chance
by xxThePowerOfYouthxx
Summary: Sasori Akasuna, a former delinquent, is forced to live with his grandmother, Chiyo. With his new life he was expecting a boring existence with rules and regulations but what he hadn't anticipated was meeting the feisty, pink-haired Sakura Haruno
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**Pretend that everyone is American. They all have American customs. Everyone is American...they just have Japanese names. haha :)**

Chapter One

The Meeting

* * *

><p>"Mmm, this <em>is <em>really good!" Sakura said while smiling around her spoon.

"Jiraiya thought you would like it," Sai commented as he stuck his hands into his apron's pocket.

"Oh please, she loves anything cherry related." Ino pointed out.

Sakura laughed. "I can't argue with that," she said as she scooped another spoonful of _Jiraiya's Sweetshop_'s newest creation: the Cherry Blossom Sundae. She and Ino had chosen to stop by the shop before heading home after school.

"And I love my sundae." Ino spooned her Triple Chocolate Mudslide into her mouth. After she swallowed she turned to Sai. "You knew what I wanted before I even ordered." Ino grinned.

Sai blushed slightly but even the slightest blush looked beet red against his pale skin. He cleared his throat. "Well, you always order that right? And if a guy doesn't even know his own girlfriend's favorite things—"

Ino's laugh interrupted him and Sai blushed more profusely. "Come here," she said as she pulled him by his apron's straps.

Sakura watched the happy couple share a kiss. She looked down at her lap and fidgeted slightly in her chair. She let the spoon dangle in her mouth as she peeked through her bangs. Sakura felt a pang of sadness as she saw the two rubbing noses and exchanging silly lovers' talk. She immediately dropped her eyes again.

Don't get her wrong, she was really happy for them—really!—but their lovey-dovey scenes brought up some nostalgic memories. Oh, how it reminded her of—

"Oi, Lover-Boy! You're supposed to be workin' back here!" Naruto called from behind the register and the long line of people waiting to order. Sakura looked up while Sai and Ino pulled apart to glare at the blonde annoyance. "What! It's gettin' packed and I need help!"

Sai sighed. "Looks like No-Balls over there won't shut up until I go help him."

"Gah! I heard that!" Naruto exclaimed as a group of girls giggled.

Sai walked back behind the counter. "You were supposed to…"

That's when Jiraiya burst in. "Oh-ho, is that giggles I hear! My pretty girl senses are tingling!" He ran up to the register and pushed Naruto out of the way.

Naruto skidded across the floor and into the wall. "Gah! Pervy Manager!" Naruto exclaimed as the same group of girls giggled. Sai just stood by with his usual blank expression.

"Ah-ha-ha, hello ladies!" Jiraiya greeted. "What can I do for you on this fine day?" You could just see the drool begin to drip from his mouth.

Ino stood up. "Maybe we should get going too," she said through clenched teeth. "Sai, I'm leaving!" She yelled as she quickly took her remaining sundae to go. Sakura followed suit and called a farewell as they exited. Both girls were now on the streets of Konoha.

"That's good timing," Sakura started. "It was getting too crowded for my taste." She bit down on another spoonful of cherry ice-cream to keep from laughing.

Ino huffed. "That guy really creeps me out! If it weren't for Sai or my chocoholic self I'd never go there again!" She suddenly brightened. "Speaking of Sai, we were planning on inviting everyone to that new teen club they're opening up next Saturday."

"Eh, that's not really my scene." Sakura breathed out.

"What are you talking about! You used to love dancing!"

"It's not the same without—"

Ino held her hand up to silence her. "That's why you should go so you can meet someone new." She sighed. "Sakura, you can't stay single forever. Think about it, Sai and me, Hinata and Naruto, Tenten and Neji, Temari and Shikamaru and—for crying out loud!—even Gaara and Matsuri are together! You know how antisocial Gaara is!"

Sakura sighed in frustration. She knew where this was going. "What's your point, Pig?"

Ino twitched slightly then took a deep breath. "My point…is everyone's found their other half and we want the same for you. It kills me seeing you mope around—"

"Well, maybe I can't ever be happy again! My 'other half' is halfway across the country!" Sakura snapped. "Just leave it alone, Pig!"

"He is _not _your other half and stop calling me Pig! Billboard Brow!" Ino growled back. That's when the insults flew as they walked through town.

"Ya know what Forehead! How about I stick my foot up your—Ah, Sakura! Look out!"

"What the hell are you going on about—Ah!" Sakura slammed into someone. "Ah, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…" She started but she stopped to view the horror in front of her. Her sundae had ended up on the other person's **white** shirt! If the ice-cream didn't stain it, the cherry syrup sure would! "Oh no! I'm so sorry!" She grabbed the napkins she had stuffed in her pocket and began wiping.

"Ugh! You think 'sorry' is going to fix _this_!"

Sakura looked up at mid-wipe. "Hey! At least I said sorry! You as—" Her insult suddenly caught in her throat. Oh God… she had just bumped into a guy…a very good-looking one at that.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Come again? Are you going to finish that sentence?"

Sakura immediately scowled. He's just another good-looking jerk! She told herself. I've met enough in my lifetime, thank you very much!

"Like I said, I didn't do it purposely." She said as calmly as she could.

"Like that matters! My patience is very low as it is so what are you going to do about this!"

Sakura yanked the napkin away from his chest and put a hand to her hip. "Well I _was _going to help you clean up a bit but you piss me off so do it yourself!" She shouted as she threw the wad of napkins at his chest.

To her anger, he caught them perfectly. "I piss _you_ off! I think it's the other way around, Little Girl."

"I am not a little girl! Aren't we, like, the same age! And it's your fault! Who just stands around in the middle of a sidewalk like some idiot!"

"Oh-ho, _I'm_ the idiot! Really? Maybe you should watch where you're going next time!"

Sakura turned away from him and crossed her arms. She focused her glare at a shop window. If she got any angrier at this jerk she'd end up killing him. She then stuck her nose in the air and shut her eyes. "I refuse to partake in your petty, childish arguments."

He raised a brow at her. "What the fuc—OW!" He was now hopping up and down on his right foot and cradling his left. "Did you just stomp on my foot?"

"C'mon, Ino!" Sakura shouted as she grabbed her friend's hand and started to run.

"You brat!" The jerk yelled after her.

Sakura turned back to stick her tounge out at him. When they were a good distance away Sakura let go of Ino's hand. "Good. We're safe," she confirmed as she turned to Ino who was literally rolling on the floor laughing her ass off.

"Bahahahahahahahaha!"

"What's so funny!"

Ino wiped a tear from her eye. "I think…in your own way…you….just…flirted!" Ino exclaimed between laughs.

Sakura snorted. "As if! He was a total jerk! Anyways, I need to get home."

When Ino got her breathing under control, she stood up and dusted herself off. "Fine, but I know you can't deny it Billboard Brow, you think he's hot."

"He's a jerk," Sakura repeated.

"You're not answering the question," Ino sang.

"Okay I'm leaving now!"

"Hey! Wait up!" Ino yelled as she ran after her.

* * *

><p>Ugh, damn it! That stupid brat! Now my shirt is a mess and I'm all sticky! He thought.<p>

And where was his grandmother! She was supposed to be at the bus station at 3:30 and it was already 4! She knew he hated to be kept waiting! He paced back and forth while cursing under his breath.

"Sasori? Is that you?"

He stopped at mid-pace and looked up. Sasori sighed. "Hello, grandmother."

Her eyes dropped down to his shirt. "My! What on Earth happened—"

His glare silenced her. "I don't want to talk about it."

Chiyo smiled rather timidly. "Well, shall we get going?"

"Ah-ha-ha," Sasori laughed bitterly. "I was ready to 'get going' about half an hour ago."

"I apologize. I had business to take care of," Chiyo said as she headed to her car.

"Right," Sasori responded as he grabbed his luggage and followed her.

"But I'll make it up to you!" Chiyo's face suddenly brightened up. "For dinner tonight I invited one of our neighbors to eat with us. I think you'll like her she's around your age. She always comes over and helps me with housework. She's feisty at times but kind nonetheless."

"Feisty, huh?" Sasori's mind went back to the brat.

* * *

><p>"We're here!" Chiyo exclaimed as she opened the front door to her home.<p>

Sasori walked in and set his bags down. "It's….nice," he managed.

His grandmother smiled anyways. "Those can go upstairs to your room," Chiyo said, referring to his luggage. "It's the first door to the left and there's a bathroom attached if you want to clean up a bit. Is the rest of your stuff coming later?"

He nodded. "The Bitch said she'd come extra early so she wouldn't have to see me. I hope you're up by then." Sasori stated as he lugged his stuff upstairs before she could comment on his use of language. He opened the door to his room and shut himself in. He immediately went to the attached bathroom and hopped into the shower.

At least the old hag had the mind to get the bathroom ready for a guy, Sasori thought as he reached for the _Axe _brand shampoo. When he was done showering, he quickly dried himself off and changed into a black v-neck t-shirt, which had his old school's emblem—a red cloud, and an old pair of jeans that were becoming frayed at the knees.

Sasori looked at his new room. There was a bed, a nightstand, and a dresser but other than that it was pretty bare. He coiled his face in disgust at the light blue walls. Yup, he'd definitely have to paint over that. He plopped himself down onto the white-sheeted bed and stared up at the ceiling.

Yup, you're life has reached total boredom, he thought bitterly. At least you had fun when with the guys when you lived with the Bitch.

Sasori heaved out another sigh as he left the room and headed down the stairs. He was still using the towel to dry his hair. As he rounded the corner to the foyer he saw his grandmother talking to someone at the front door. He stopped.

"So he's up in his room?" The other person had said.

"Yes, but come in, come in!" His grandmother insisted.

"Who's that?" Sasori suddenly asked. That other voice sounded familiar to him. He didn't know why but it kinda annoyed him too.

"Ah, here he is now! Sakura meet Sasori and Sasori this is Sakura," Chiyo said as she moved aside to reveal a very familiar girl. Her smile faded in an instant and Sasori dropped his towel.

"You!" They both exclaimed simultaneously as they both pointed an accusatory finger to the other.

Yup, there was no mistaking that roseate hair and those cat-like, emerald eyes. She was the girl responsible for his ruined shirt and still throbbing foot.

* * *

><p>This had to be a joke! She blinked. No it was the same red hair with a slight wave and sharp brown eyes. He was the same jerk from earlier!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dun-da-dunnnnn! :) Well that was the first chapter, tell me what you think and once I get some feedback I shall continue. Thanks for reading! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Buddybuddy?

**Here ya go! Enjoy! :)**

Chapter Two

Buddy-buddy?

* * *

><p>She was uncomfortable. Even though she had purposely kept her eyes down on her food, Sakura could still feel Sasori staring at her.<p>

Why hasn't he said anything! Sakura thought in distress. Even when Granny Chiyo asked him about us meeting each other beforehand, he just told her it was nothing important. What is he planning?

"So?" Chiyo suddenly spoke, cutting through the heavy atmosphere. "Sasori, you and Sakura will be going to the same school, you know? She's a sophomore this year. Isn't that right, Sakura?"

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts. "Ah, yes!"

Chiyo smiled. "That's why both Mrs. Haruno and I have decided you two will be walking together to and from school starting Monday."

Sakura dropped her fork and it landed on the dinner plate with a din. She suddenly looked up. Sasori just raised a brow at her. She looked to Chiyo. "Huh!"

"We both think that it isn't safe for a sixteen year old girl to be alone on the streets. If anything were to go wrong, Sasori could protect you. He's a junior and he's quite the athlete." Chiyo explained.

They both looked at her as if she had sprouted a new head. "Wait a second!" Sakura laughed nervously as she flapped a hand at Chiyo. "I'm not a defenseless little girl you know? Tsunade has been teaching me self-defense since I could walk! Not to mention, I don't think Sasori would like the idea of having someone to worry over. It would be such a bother!"

"You're right." Sasori agreed. "But I'll do it anyway."

"Ha-ha, you see-wait…WHAT!"

He sighed. "I said you're right. It would be a burden to me and I'm pretty sure you can fend for yourself but I'll still do it either way."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. What was he planning! She asked herself again. He can't totally be over our little incident, could he? And why in the hell would he accept to do something that he already knows is unnecessary?

Chiyo's smile grew. "See? Problem solved!"

"No-no, hold on!" Sakura wasn't going down without a fight. "What did Dad say about all of this!"

"As usual your father wasn't happy with the fact that Sasori is a male." Chiyo laughed. "But don't worry your mother _convinced_ him to agree," she added.

Sakura didn't like the almost evil grin on the elderly woman's face. And her poor father! With a sadistic mother like Sakura's, he was probably hanging upside down by his toenails in the basement somewhere crying for Sakura's speedy return home.

"B-but I—"Sakura sighed in defeat. "Fine, okay with me," she breathed out. Sakura stared back down at her food.

She wasn't looking forward to it.

* * *

><p>Sakura slipped on her shoes. "Mom, Dad, I'm leaving!"<p>

"Sakura!" Mr. Haruno exclaimed as his daughter reached for the doorknob. Sakura turned around to her father's tear stained face. "Let Daddy drop you off instead! I won't allow a boy to take my precious little girl!" He started to cry again.

"What are you doing, _honey_?"

Sakura watched her dad turn seven shades paler as he reluctantly turned around to his wife. "N-nothing dear! I was just—"

Mrs. Haruno chuckled darkly as she linked arms with him. "Did you forget what we discussed yesterday?"

"Sakura don't let him get too close to you! And fix your skirt so it's longer! I don't want to see your knees!" Mr. Haruno cried as he was dragged away by his wife.

"Dad, I didn't roll it up. This is the original length for the uniform," Sakura informed him rather timidly. Her mother really was scary. She was dragging a grown man's body by his wrist…

Mrs. Haruno laughed innocently. "Come now, let her be! How do you expect to get grandchildren with that attitude?" Mr. Haruno passed out right on the spot. Mrs. Haruno released her grip and he fell with a thud. "Oh-ho-ho, did I say too much?" Her eyes had a mischievous glint in them.

Sakura just gave her mother a dumbfounded look. "Well, um, I'll be going then."

Mrs. Haruno smiled brightly. "Sakura go get him! Don't miss your chance for an attack! Bring home some grandkids for Mama!" She cheered.

"Gah! Mom! What kind of adult talks like that!" Sakura exclaimed with a blush creeping on her face.

Her mother covered her mouth like a school girl. "I've seen pictures of him. Keep in mind I didn't just do this for your safety…"

"Goodbye Mother!" Sakura shouted as she ran out the door.

"About time, Little Girl."

Sakura sighed in frustration. "Whatever let's just go. My mom's driving me nuts!" He nodded and with that they started walking.

They had only been walking for two minutes and it was already too quiet. That wasn't good. Sakura's thoughts were jumbled enough as it was and the silence gave her imagination more time to run free. Something was still nagging at her…

She stopped. "Hey," Sakura finally said as she looked down at a crack in the sidewalk. "I still don't understand why you agreed to this. I don't need protection so what's the point?"

Sasori halted also. "I have my reasons," he said simply as he stuck his hands into his pockets. "I'm just surprised that you haven't yelled at me yet, brat."

She whipped her head back up. "Do you want trouble!" Sakura growled at him. She opened her mouth for another retort but immediately snapped it shut. She shook her head, "Ah, I'm sorry." She looked ahead and sighed. "Listen, I'm sorry about our little run-in. I honestly didn't mean to ruin your shirt and I will admit that the foot stomping was a bit…childish. I'm temperamental and I do stuff before thinking about it and I'm really stupid at times but other than that I'm usually really friendly. " Sakura turned back to Sasori and smiled. "If we got along better I think it'd be easier on us and Granny Chiyo. So, I guess what I'm trying to say is: can we have a do-over?" She stuck out her hand.

Sasori's mouth fell about a bit but then he smiled back.

Maybe I've been wrong about him this whole time, Sakura thought.

Sasori reached for her hand and right when Sakura was about to grasp it, he slapped it away. "Nope! No deal," he stated with an innocent smile that eerily reminded Sakura of her mother.

She was still beaming at him then it slowly faded. "WHAT!" Sakura suddenly cried out.

No, I was right all along…..HE'S AN ASS-HOLE! Sakura shouted mentally.

He smirked at her slightly. "I'm not the least bit over our little scuffle. I don't want to make nice with someone I plan to get revenge on later. As for the Old Bag, I could care less about her happiness." He glared at her. "And on top of that, you made me wait for you. I _hate_ waiting." He gave a stiff, angry smile. "These many actions of disrespect piss me off."

"AHH-OHHH-ERRR-GYAHHHH!" Sakura fumbled around for words. "AH, YOU BASTARD! CHA! DO YOU WANT TO DIE! WHY THE HELL CAN'T YOU SAY WHAT YOU MEAN! YOU HAD ME THINKING THIS WHOLE TIME THAT YOU HAD GOTTEN OVER THE WHOLE THING! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH COURAGE IT TOOK FOR ME TO SAY THAT WHOLE DAMN SPIEL!"

Sasori screwed his pinky into his ear. "There's the yelling I had anticipated…"

"GAH! THAT'S IT!" Sakura bellowed as she ran away from him. "I DON'T NEED YOU! I'M GOING TO SCHOOL BY MYSELF!" She ran as fast as she could and that was pretty fast considering her athletic standing.

"Hey this isn't fun," Sasori commented blandly. He had already caught up to her and he was running with an impassive face.

"STUPID SASORI! GO BALD!" Sakura shouted.

And when they got to the school's gate, the students of Konoha High just saw a blur of pink and red and a whirlwind of dust and leaves behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Review and all that stuff :) And yay for a Dengeki Daisy reference XD<br>**


	3. Chapter 3 Sasori's Advances

**Thanks for all of the reviews! Your compliments give me motivation. Oh and the credit for the Porky Porkenheimer comment goes to ihatecollege at deviantART (It's from his/hers ha-larious SasuSaku VS. SaiIno comic. Give it a look, it had me LMFAO-ing! XD) **

Chapter Three

Sasori's Advances

* * *

><p>The classroom door burst open. The four friends looked up and gave a slight gasp.<p>

"Sakura!" Ino's light blue eyes widened. "You look horrible!"

It was true. Her usually buttoned mahogany blazer was undone, her plaid ribbon was crooked, and one of her gold knee-high socks was lower than the other. Not to mention her hair was so tangled it looked like a pink bird's nest on her head.

"Thanks," Sakura grumbled as she dragged her messenger bag to her seat. She collapsed into her chair and groaned into the wooden desktop. The urge to crawl under a rock and die was growing stronger by each second.

"Oi, what's wrong with you?" Naruto asked as he poked her in the arm.

"Hmm…she seems depressed," Sai concluded.

"Either that or really pissed," Ino said under her breathe.

Sakura snapped her head back up to glare at her flaxen friend. "Stupid, of course I'm pissed!" She barked.

Ino sighed, "Calm down, Forehead. Why don't you tell Dr. Yamanaka about all your troubles?" She stroked her imaginary beard.

"Like I'd tell you!" Sakura snapped, "You'd laugh at me anyways!"

"S-Sakura, um, y-you have leaves in your hair," Hinata pointed out. "Here I'll get them for you," the soft-spoken girl offered.

"Thanks," Sakura said as Hinata began to pick at the foliage in the pile of short hair. She turned to Ino. "See? Hinata's a true friend," Sakura huffed.

Ino slammed a hand on Sakura's desk and leaned towards her. "I said we could talk about it, didn't I! Billboard Brow!" Ino's eye twitched in anger.

Sakura stood up leaned forward, dragging Hinata with her. She narrowed her eyes at the Ino, "Who're you calling Billboard Brow, huh, honoray Ms. Porky Porkenheimer?"

Ino returned the glare. "Isn't obvious, Five-Finger-Forehead?" she retorted. They both gritted their teeth and you could just see the steam coming out of their ears.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Here we go again…"

"Indeed," Sai sighed as the two girls started to verbally abuse each other.

Hinata's opal eyes were wide in fright. She just let go of Sakura's hair and gulped. "U-um, excuse me…"

"Oink, oink! Isn't my snout the cutest!"

"Shut up! At least my forehead isn't huge enough to have its own zip code!"

Hinata squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't like confrontation and she definitely didn't like it when her friends fought. "P-please—"

Sai intervened, "Ino, please lower your voice. People are starting to stare." He nervously glanced to a very annoyed Shino and awakened Shikamaru.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed. "Hey, Mr. Hatake, aren't you going to do anything about this?"

The silver-haired teacher, Kakashi Hatake, looked up from his book and smiled pleasantly behind his surgical mask. "Nope," he said simply. "I've learned to never get involved when female quarrels."

The girls were still at each other's throats, totally ignoring what was said.

"Don't you feel the least bit of sympathy when you eat bacon! Cannibal!"

Hinata tried again, "S-stop—"

"Galactic Forehead!"

"Oh yeah! Pig?"

"Yeah, Forehead!"

"STOP IT!" Hinata finally shouted. Ino and Sakura froze with their fists in the air and turned to her. Everyone joined the stare place upon the Hyuga; even Kakashi lowered his book to gawk at her. She looked down at her feet. "I-I mean…" She started to twiddle her index fingers—a habit of hers. "Why can't we just get along?"

"Interesting…" Sai stated. "Looks like Naruto's starting to rub off on you."

The blond flashed a playful grin as he gave two thumbs up. "Way to go, babe!"

"Ah!" She averted her eyes. "I-I wasn't trying...I-I mean…" Hinata fumbled for her words with rose-tinted cheeks.

Sakura sunk back down into her seat. "Oh my God…" She groaned again. "I'm sorry everyone. It's just one thing after another and… it's driving me nuts!"

Ino shook her head and laughed lightly, "Stupid." She moved to join Hinata. "Here, I'll help." The two had managed to get all of the leaves out of the roseate clump. Hinata had handed Ino her brush and she was now trying to de-tangle it. "Now, how about telling us what's got your panties in a bunch?" Ino asked as she set the brush down.

Sakura told them her story. Everything from her and Ino's encounter with Sasori to this morning's little marathon with him. When she finished—as she expected— Ino again rolled around on the floor laughing her ass off. Naruto had laughed too but not as dramatically while Sai and Hinata politely suppressed their laughter by biting their bottom lips.

Sakura looked away, "See, I told you you'd laugh…"

"Ah-ha-ha, you've got to admit, Sakura, it's pretty funny. I mean, foot-stomping, seriously! Even _I'm_ not that immature!" Naruto chuckled.

Hinata's lip quivered a bit as she spoke, "S-Sakura…I-I'm…so s-sorry!" The dam burst and she broke into a fit of giggles.

Ino sat up from the tiled floor and wiped a tear that had pooled at the corner of her eye. She sighed from the hilarity. "So, let me get this straight, running around like a mad man is your way of flirting? I don't think a hot guy like him will go for that!" She started to laugh again.

Sai's smile faded instantly, "Hot guy?"

"Like hell I was flirting!" Sakura growled at Ino. "He's totally nauseating! I'd rather die than make goo-goo eyes at him!" Sakura shouted, not mentioning the fact that when she first ran into him she nearly fainted by his good looks. "Screw that little motherfuc—"

The warning bell for first period rang before she could finish her sentence. Kakashi stood. "Homeroom has officially ended." He snapped his book shut. "Get ready for English."

Everyone scrambled to their seats after five minutes the first period bell rang.

"Okay!" Kakashi clapped his hands together after he finished taking attendance. "I'm hoping you did your homework over the weekend—" The opening door interrupted him. "You're late," Kakashi stated to Gaara who was supporting a half-dazed Kiba.

Gaara handed him a pass. "I apologize but Kiba was momentarily unconscious and I had to get him to the nurse."

"It was crazy," Kiba said while his eyes swirled. "Out of nowhere these two mini-tornadoes just zoom right past me and I was knocked into a wall…" He was babbling while Gaara helped him to his seat.

Kakashi was crumpling up the pass and threw it into the wastebasket. He turned back to the class. "Okay, now let's start out with that homework—"

_Slam! _"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…"

His eyes were wide as he looked to Sakura who had slammed her head off of her desk. Kakashi sighed, "Haruno, do you need to see the nurse too?"

Sai leaned forward to whisper to Ino, "So, is she mad again?" He cringed at the heavy air surrounding her.

"No, this time she's depressed," Ino sighed.

* * *

><p>"Ah, why do we have to go to the library? It's free period; we should be playing kickball in the courtyard or something," Naruto complained with both of his hands behind his head.<p>

"N-Naruto, quiet down a bit," Hinata said with a finger to her lips.

"Yeah, we need to get a couple of books for our history project," Sakura informed him. "Then we can go play kickball."

"Yeah but it's so boring in here," He whined. "And I'm always getting kicked out of this place for some reason…"

"Shh! Idiot!" Sakura hissed. "You're too damn loud, we don't want to get kicked out either—Ah!" She rammed into someone and rebounded slightly from the impact. "Oh I'm sorry," she said.

"No, I'm—" the person shut up when Sakura looked up at him. Then he sighed, "Oh, it's just you."

"AH!" Sakura shouted as she pointed at him. Then she immediately covered her mouth. She looked around to see if anyone had heard her. When she found she was safe she glared at him. "Sasori! What're you doing here!" Sakura whispered fiercely.

"It's a school library," Sasori rolled his eyes. "I'm allowed to be here, brat."

Naruto leaned forward to squint at him."Oi, who's this?" He asked.

"That's Sasori…" Sakura said through gritted teeth.

Naruto jumped back to cover Hinata's eyes. "Ah, Hinata! Don't look at him, he's too pretty!"He bellowed. Then a confused expression crossed his face as he patted the quiet girl's face gently. "You're hot," He stated, referring to her sudden blush.

"N-Naruto…" Hinata voice wavered and she passed out. Again, she had read too much into his words.

"Oh no! Not again!" Naruto shouted as he picked the blue-haired girl up in bridal style and started to run off. "Sakura get her books for the history-thingy!" The blonde shouted as he ran to the exit, chanting 'Nurse Shizune' over and over again. Sakura's face had 'Kill me now!' written all over it as the students in the library gave her dirty looks.

Sasori raised a brow at her and screwed his pinky into his ear for the second time today. "A friend, I presume?" Sakura gave a sad nod. "Well that makes sense."

Sakura gave a low snarl as she scrapped her teeth together. "What the hell is that supposed to mean!" The girl snapped quietly.

He gave a slight shrug. "Take it in what way you will," Sasori monotoned as he sauntered between two bookcases in the back corner of the library. Sakura followed him to yell at him some more but she stopped to glance at the books he was scanning. She gave a slight yelp and slammed her hand over her mouth again.

_How to Torture Your Enemies, 101 Ways to get Revenge, _and even _How to Get Back at Your Rivals_! Sakura thought in mortification. What kind of school library is this!

He turned back to her with a bored face. His eyes immediately got their attentive glint in them when he saw her reaction. Sasori smirked, "Forgotten about that, huh?"

She glared at him and uncovered her mouth. "Of course not, Jackass!" Sakura hissed under her breath. "But what kind of sicko needs a _book_ for a thing like that!"

He continued to sneer at her. "It's because you're a _special_ case," Sasori remarked as he grabbed a book from the shelf.

Sakura didn't like the way he emphasized the word 'special'. "Jerk! What do you mean by special!" She raised her voice a few notches. There was no one around to hear them.

Sasori gave a smug chuckle and advanced onto her. "Because you're a girl…"

"D-dumbass. What're you saying?" She stepped back and he advanced again, smirking all the way. This went on and on and before she knew it, Sakura was against the back wall.

Sasori turned off his smirk and looked at her with his deep, soulful, brown eyes. He placed one hand up on the wall and lifted her chin with the other. "I mean, exactly that, Sakura…"

The way he said her name sent delicious shivers down her spine. It rolled right off his tounge so perfectly in his beautiful, subdued voice. Now that Sakura thought about it, his voice was always calm and quiet, even when they had been arguing. He looked so serious and the way his eyes were half-closed when he looked down at her made her want to scream—in rage or in embarrassment she wasn't sure.

This isn't right! Sakura screamed in her mind as she slipped her chin out of his hand. She lifted her hands up to push him away but he stood solid no matter how hard she shoved. That's right, Sakura thought as she returned her arms to her sides. He's the only one besides Lee who can keep up with my speed. He's probably as strong as or stronger than me.

She looked angrily at a bookcase to her left. "This is sexual harassment," she tried to yell but her voice faltered.

Sasori laughed again as he turned her head back to him. Again, her chin was in his hand. "Don't look away from me," he ordered firmly as he hovered over her lips.

Shit! He's going to kiss me! Sakura thought in hysteria. I-I don't want this!

Sakura tensed up and squeezed her eyes shut. She could feel his breath right on her lips…

* * *

><p><strong>:O Oh my God! Cliff hanger! (Teehee don't kill me! ^_^') <strong>


	4. Chapter 4 A Challenge Is Made

**Would you look at that! Chapter 4, baby! :D **

Chapter Four

A Challenge Is Made

* * *

><p>Sasori leaned in; he was only a centimeter away from her lips. Sakura waited for the kiss…but it never came."Chapter 3: Always Take the Chance to Mess with the Enemy," he whispered into her lips.<p>

Sakura eyes flew open. He had moved his face a couple of inches back while he held up _Steps to the Sweetest Revenge_. "Sakura, why's your face so red?" Sasori smirked. "I wasn't really going to kiss you, brat. I was just trying out a method," Sasori informed her as he gave the girl her personal space back.

T-the book? He was just following the steps in the book? Sakura thought. Sakura blush deepened to the same shade of Sasori's hair. God, I'm such an idiot! Why was I _waiting _for him to kiss me! She slid her face into her hands.

"Aw, don't be upset," Sasori cooed mockingly as he advanced on her again. "My manipulating skills are amazing—some even called me a puppet master." Sakura stiffened again as she felt her lack of personal space.

"Y-you," Sakura started out shakily as she took her face out of her hands. She looked up at his smirking face and swallowed the lump in her throat. "DON'T EVER MESS WITH A GIRL'S HEART!" She bellowed as she kicked him in his 'sensitive' spot.

Sasori froze in mid-air then fell to the ground into the fetal position, withering in discomfort. He glared up at her.

She looked down at him with her still red face. "You want your revenge so bad! Fine, then! I accept your challenge!"

"I didn't place one, brat!" Sasori managed to wheeze out. He groaned in pain; man, did it hurt to talk!

Sakura turned her nose up at him. "I think you're forgetting that I still have a bone to pick with you." She pointed at him accusingly. "First, you wasted my perfectly good ice-cream. Second, you were a total jerk about our little ordeal even though I apologized and _tried_ to make amends. And…" This time she smirked. "Let's not forget the reason why you're on the ground rolling around in agony."

Sasori growled at her in return.

"Prepare yourself because I plan on settling the score way before you do!" Sakura declared then she started to walk off. She paused when she got to the opening between the bookcases. "Oh, and Sasori?" The girl looked over her shoulder as she gave a hearty grin. "I don't plan on losing."Her eyes sparked up a bit—making them look like emerald fire— as she left him to wallow in his pain.

No wonder the old bag said she was feisty, Sasori thought resentfully. I was expecting her cry but like I said, she's a special case. He suddenly grinned. This'll be interesting.

Well it looks like I won't be bored here after all.

* * *

><p>"Phew! Finally, school's done." Naruto yawned and stretched as they walked down the hall.<p>

"Don't get too lazy yet," Sai sighed. "We still have to work today, Dickless."

"Gah! Seriously, Sai, you've got problems!" Naruto exclaimed. "And don't say that kind of thing in front of the girls!" He whimpered as he glimpsed back at Sakura, Ino, and Hinata.

"Oh, why not?" Kiba gave a wolfish grin. "They already know that there's nothing there to begin with." He glanced back at the blue-haired girl, "Isn't that right, Hinata?"

"Kiba! What the hell! Stuff like that will make her faint again!" Naruto shouted as Hinata slipped her face into her hands. If she looked at him now she _would_ lose consciousness.

Sakura bashed both of them over the head. "Cha! Are you guys trying to be boneheads!"

"Ow! I didn't do anything!" The two bumbling idiots cried as they rubbed their heads.

Ino shook her head, "Tch, simpletons." She smiled up at Sai who was holding her hand.

"Indeed," Sai agreed as he smiled down at her.

The group had finally reached the front gate where a very annoyed boy with crimson locks leaned against a wall. "You're late, Little Girl." Sasori twitched slightly at the word 'late'.

Sakura turned her head away from him. "I'm not walking home with you today," she said matter-of-factly.

"Oh hey! It's the pretty boy from earlier!" Naruto raised up a hand to wave.

"Hi," he greeted the blonde, totally uninterested. Then he turned back to Sakura. "You brat, I can't show up without you."

"Well that's your problem," Sakura huffed. "I'm hanging out with friends today." She turned back to him, "So why don't you just go by yourself and leave me alo-"

Ino interuptted her, "But you're more than welcome to come!" She beamed.

"Um, maybe he's busy? We shouldn't bother him," Sai insisted as he flapped a hand at her. The drop of sweat on his forehead was quite evident.

"Well that doesn't make sense," Kiba put in. "Why would he wait here then? I mean that's kinda stup—" Sakura and Sai covered his mouth before he could finish.

"Idiot!" Sakura hissed. "I don't want him to tag along!"

"Do you want Ino to walk right into his arms!" Sai asked through clenched teeth.

Then Sakura saw the creepiest thing ever; Sasori smiled brightly, "Sure, I'd _love_ to!"

Everyone was silent for a moment.

Naruto was the first to break it. "Hinata, don't look! He's too sparkly!" He yelped as he clamped a hand over her eyes.

Sakura froze in fear. Oh my God, that's scary! Why is he smiling like that! She thought in horror.

Ino, still beaming, clapped her hands together. "Okay!" She giggled as she joined hands with Sai again. "Off to _Jiraiya's_!"

The group continued on; Sai glancing back at Sasori every so often, Naruto doing the same while still shielding Hinata's eyes, Kiba looking at them like they were crazy, Sakura walking stiffly and still shaken from Sasori's nice guy act, and Sasori jeering at her all the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the shortness andor disappointment haha. But next chapter Lee will make an appearance! (Ah, how Lee makes me laugh XD) Anyways review and stuff! **

**P.S. I don't know about you, but a sparkly Sasori would probably make me melt and scream in horror all at once...  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5 A NotSo Sweet Memory

**Here it is! Thanks for the reviews :)**

Chapter Five

A Not-So Sweet Memory

* * *

><p>"This is better the second time!" Sakura smiled like she was in heaven. The Cherry Blossom Sundae was still at the top of her list of favorite things.<p>

Sasori wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Well that better stay in the cup this time," he warned.

And Sasori was still at the top of Sakura's list of _least_ favorite things. "Bleh!" She stuck her tounge out at him. He just rolled his eyes, leaving his water untouched. Sakura was expecting that he wasn't a sweets loving kind of guy.

"So Sasori," Ino chirped as she rested her chin on her interlocking fingers. "Where are you from?" Ino was beaming the whole time while Sai brooded behind the counter.

Well isn't she just shitting out sunshine and rainbows? Sakura thought as she almost gagged on her ice-cream.

He stared at her vacantly. "Suna," Sasori answered as he heaved a bored sigh.

Everyone stared at him in amazement.

Hinata looked up at him; her mouth was a perfect "o". "S-Suna?"

"Suna!" Kiba repeated more vividly. "Suna's one of the largest and busiest cities around!"

"You'd have to be nuts to leave a place like that for Konoha!" Ino shrieked.

Sasori's unanimated self dissolved a bit as a corner of his mouth quirked up. "It's not like I had a choice in the matter," he remarked as he finally began to drink from his glass.

Sakura cocked her head slightly. Was it just her, or did he seem…bitter?

_Jingle-jingle._

"Hey, it's Bushy Brow!" Naruto grinned big behind the register.

"Yes, Konoha's Handsome Devil, Rock Lee, has arrived!" Lee announced as he flashed a thumbs up and a bright smile. "I am here to pick up a cake!"

Naruto chuckled and did the same motion. "Yeah okay, I'll have Sai box it for ya. So how's it going Lee? I haven't seen you since—"

"Ah, Miss Sakura!" Lee immediately rushed to the roseate haired girl like some lost puppy.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Naruto sulked.

Sai patted him on the back. "Don't worry, my friend, you'll always be Dickless to me."

"GAH!"

"Sakura how was your day today?" Lee asked excitedly.

Sakura smiled lightly. "For the most part it was good," she said over the background noise of Naruto and Sai's brawl.

"Oh, my beloved, Sakura, how _The Power of Youth_ shines through you," Lee complimented as he grasped her hand.

"Thanks, Lee." Sakura smiled politely. She was used to it by now.

It had all started in middle school when Lee had sworn that he'd love Sakura Haruno and only Sakura Haruno until the die he died. Every time Lee saw her, he'd declare his love for her and not to mention smother her with gifts. Sakura always turned him down gently. Don't get her wrong, she didn't hate the boy but she definitely didn't love him either.

At least he's toned it down a bit, Sakura thought. That put her to ease.

"Sakura, oh how I have been—" Lee stopped when his eyes landed on a certain redhead to her left.

He looked up from sipping his water. "Yo," Sasori greeted; his unemotional personality came back astonishingly fast.

Lee eyed him carefully as he released Sakura's hand. "I met you in Biology; you are the new student who already turned down three confessions."

"Lucky," Kiba grumbled.

Lee just received a blank stare from Sasori in return.

"I'll have you know that if you are with the beautiful Miss Sakura that I do not plan to give up on her. I have had an undying love for her for nearly five years," Lee huffed.

Sakura laughed nervously. "Lee, I think you're misunderstanding, he's just—"

Sasori suddenly slung an arm around Sakura, silencing her. "What if I say I _am_ with her? What would you do then?" A sneer was slowly creeping onto his face.

"As I said before," Lee's eyes burned with passion. "I will not give up!" He grabbed Sakura's hand again. "My dear Sakura, I will express my love for you to the oomph degree! _The Power of Youth_ will guide me!"

"Lee," Sakura was beginning to feel exhausted but still managed to smile. "Seriously, this guy is just messing with you. I don't even—"

"Here's your damn cake!" Naruto suddenly appeared with a takeout box and a disheveled appearance. He was scowling; it looked like Sai won in their little fight.

"Thank you," Lee bowed as he took the box. "I will love you Sakura Haruno forever and always!" He bellowed as he exited the shop.

Sakura turned to Sasori. Her smile had become stiff and she was irritated. "Ah-ha-ha, you did that on purpose, didn't you?" She said through gritted teeth.

Sasori withdrew his arm and gave a light shrug. He then got out of his chair as he finished his water. "Let's get going Little Girl or else my grandmother will have a heart attack."

Sakura hated to admit it but he was right. She took her sundae and bid a polite farewell to everyone. The gang watched them leave.

Sai placed a hand on Ino's shoulder. "They'd be an…interesting pair."

Ino pouted. "Boo, all the boys always fight over Sakura. Why can't a hot guy like that fight for me, for once?" She asked.

Sai gave a forced smile. "I-Ino, don't I count as a—"

Hinata cut him off, "I hope Sakura and Sasori could be happy together." She smiled lightly. She couldn't deal with more infighting today.

"Yeah right!" Kiba snorted. "It's obvious they hate each other!"

"For now anyway," Naruto corrected him. "I'm just hoping this won't turn into another problem. You know," he turned to Ino with a serious face. "Like the 'Sasuke Incident'."

The atmosphere became tense. Kiba and Hinata looked down at their laps. Sai grimaced from his spot while Naruto's usually open, bright blue eyes became hard.

"Don't ever," Ino started as she tightened her grip on her cup. "Say that bastard's name in front of me again," Ino growled as her cup caved in, Triple Chocolate Mudslide dripped onto the table. She was seething with each drop of the sticky mess.

Everyone was solemn. They never talked about Sasuke Uchiha; he was taboo. Anything that ever had to do with him was taboo but still, it was ironic how they all used to be friends with the boy. Sakura had even taken it a step further and she and Sasuke became a couple. Everything was fine until he did the unspeakable.

Sasuke Uchiha stole Sakura's innocence and left her to pick up the pieces of her broken heart afterwards.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa! Drama-bomb! haha Anyways I want to know how you guys feel about Lee. Is he <strong>_**too**_** dramatic, perfect, or needs work? Reviews and/or suggestions will help!**

**Thank ya! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6 Friday's Announcement

**Sorry for the lateness…**

Chapter Six

Friday's Announcement

* * *

><p>"Is it clear?" Sakura asked as she stuck to the back of the pillar in front of the school.<p>

Ino sighed. "Yeah, yeah, it's clear. Can we go home now?"

"Same here," Hinata confirmed.

Sakura let out a long concealed breath. That was good. If she had to deal with another 'declaration of love' she was going to go crazy. Tuesday it was a gazillion love poems stuffed into her locker, Wednesday she got a truckload of flowers sent to her house, and Thursday she had received boxes and boxes of chocolate. Today was Friday and she was certainly expecting Lee to go out with a bang. Sakura just didn't want to be around when it happened.

"Okay but to be extra careful I want you two to go out first then I'll jump out and you hide me, got it?"

Ino rolled her eyes. "Why don't you just to tell Lee to buzz off?"

"I don't want to hurt his feelings!"

"Well if we have to sneak around every day, I'm going to go nuts!"

"Sakura, maybe it would be better to let him down gently," Hinata suggested.

"It'll all blow over in a week or two so are we gonna do this or not?" Sakura asked. Hinata and Ino exchanged looks then they sighed but nodded in agreement anyway. "Kay, good now go on and—" Sakura felt a hand on her shoulder. "AIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!"

"What's wrong with you, brat?"

"Sasori!" Sakura clutched at her chest. "DON'T SNEAK UP ON PEOPLE LIKE THAT! YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!"

Hinata covered her now ringing ears. "Sakura, I thought you were supposed to be discreet?"

"Ah, Sasori!" Ino ran up and bumped Sakura aside. "How was your day?"

"Oh it was just fine until I had to _wait_ for someone." Sasori gave his creepy, shiny, nice guy smile as he glanced at Sakura.

Sakura shivered in fear.

Ino swooned.

Hinata hid her face. "I promised Naruto I wouldn't look…"

Sakura shook herself out of her fear as she cleared her throat. "Well it's your fault anyways!"

"How so?" Sasori immediately shut off the smile.

"You said I was _with_ you which made Lee all paranoid and junk, now I can't get to classes or school without being showered with 'affection'. I swear, if I have to read another love poem, sniff another flower, or eat another freaking truffle, I will puke my brains out and onto you!" Sakura warned as she jabbed him in the chest.

"That's disgusting, little girls shouldn't talk like that," Sasori sighed. He looked down at his watch. "I think you've wasted enough time. We're going _now_." Sasori started walking but Sakura stayed put.

"Humph!" Sakura looked away from him. "Nope, not unless you're going to shield me."

Sasori twitched slightly but it was barely noticeable. "That's ridiculous. I will not."

"Fine, go then!" Sakura shooed him with her hand.

"Little Girl…" This time his twitch was very distinct. "Either we do this the easy way or the hard way."

Just go with him Sakura, Hinata thought as she trembled slightly. She could see why Sakura said he was the devil.

Hard way! Hard way! Ino chanted silently. The thought of Sasori being forceful excited her. (Yes she's a pervert…)

"Jerk! Who do you think you're talking to! I told you to leave didn't I so just—Hey! Put me down!" Sakura pounded her fists into his back.

"I told you to just come easily but you wouldn't listen. So you get slung over my shoulder like the little child you are," Sasori explained. Even though she couldn't see his face she knew he was smirking. He turned to her friends. "Well we'll be leaving now."

"No! Don't you dare!" Sakura shouted as they walked out to the front of the school.

"Too late," Sasori pointed out as the trudged to the gate.

"Okay, shielding me was ridiculous and this isn't!" Sakura cried in humiliation.

It was horrible. Guys were giving wolf whistles and half of the girls were giggling while the other half stared at her with jealously. Sasori was even walking slowly to drag all of the torture out.

Sadist. He's a flipping sadist! Sakura thought in horror.

"Sasori! Put me down! I'll walk with you okay!" Sakura pleaded.

"No way, this is payback for yesterday. My balls still hurt and —"

"Ah, Miss Sakura!"

They stopped and turned to the voice—well Sasori could but Sakura had to crane her neck.

"LEE!" Sakura gave startled gasp. "What are you doing! Get down from there!"

"Do not worry!" Lee shouted down at her as he hugged the flag pole. "_The Power Of Youth_ leaves me invisible!" He gave a thumbs up while keeping one arm around the pole.

Yes.

The flag pole.

Lee was up the flag pole.

A crowd was starting to gather around the pole. The teachers raced to the base as did Sakura and Sasori after she pinched him repeatedly in the shoulder.

"Lee you need to get down! That's dangerous!" Kakashi hollered up at him.

"You idiot!" Neji emerged from the crowd with a worried Tenten. "If you don't get down by the count of three, I will kick your ass!"

"I cannot come down just yet!" Lee huffed, "From the way Sasori Akasuna is so openly intimate with Miss Sakura I must do something to show my love is ten times greater than his!"

Sakura blushed furiously as people started snicker. Some of the wolf whistling started up again. "Really, Sasori I think it would be best to put me down now…"

"Too bad, part of my revenge is making you miserable any chance I get."

"SCREW YOU!" Sakura barked at him then she shouted up at Lee, "We aren't together, Lee! To tell you the truth I—EEK!" Sakura recoiled at Sasori's action.

"Let's see what he has to say," Sasori insisted pleasantly as he rested his hand on her butt.

Lee's eyes flared up at the sight of the two. He sucked in a giant breath and bellowed, "ATTENTION ALL RESIDENTS OF KONOHA, I, ROCK LEE, HAVE FULLY DEVOTED MY LIFE TO THE LOVELY AND BEAUTIFUL SAKURA HARUNO SO I ADVISE OTHER MALE SUITORS TO PLEASE, LAY OFF!"

Sasori finally let her down in the midst of the silence. The moment her feet touched the ground and she stared up at the crowd, everyone lost it. She hung her head in embarrassment as they laughed and laughed. Sasori—as usual—was indifferent.

"Yes! _The Power Of Youth_ prevails!" Lee triumphed.

"Okay, okay, we get it! Now get down here!" Iruka Umino, the biology teacher, ordered as the laughter died down.

Lee looked down and his victorious smile faded. "Oh my, that is a long drop…"

"Lee!" Tenten suddenly shouted. "C'mon, just slide down," she encouraged him.

"I have forgotten, I am afraid of heights!"

"Oh for the love of God!" Neji was seething. "Don't climb up the damn pole then!"

"I am sorry! It is impossible for me to get down!" Lee started to cry hysterically.

"Lee!" A new voice suddenly interjected. "Nothing is impossible!" Everyone turned to the speaker.

"M-Mr. Guy?" Lee blinked through his tears.

Guy held a thumbs up and his smile _ping_-ed. "That's right! Konoha's most eligible bachelor, Might Guy, has arrived!" He grabbed onto the pole. "Don't you worry Lee; your teacher will get you down!"

Kakashi stopped him. "Guy, you're—"

"Oh, Kakashi…" Guy shook his head. "Tsk, tsk. That's not very sportsmanship-like of you. I understand you're afraid of being shown up but a student is dire need of my skills at the moment. It isn't something you can handle. "

Kakashi gave a tiny twitch of annoyance then he held his hands up in a whoa gesture. "Fine, fine, go then."

"Right!" Guy began to scale up the pole and when he got to Lee he paused. "See! What did I tell you! Your favorite teacher and life coach is here!"

"Mr. Guy!" Lee cried tears of joy.

Guy started to blubber as well. "Lee!"

Oh brother…Sakura thought. She was way past her embarrassment, now all she felt was complete and utter stupidity radiating off of the two extremely alike figures up the flag pole.

"Do bumpkins usually do this kind of thing?" Sasori was totally dumfounded and if that little performance got his usual cool exterior to change, that was saying a lot.

They finally put aside their sobbing and Guy suddenly went all business. "Okay, on the count of three we'll slide down together. One…..two…THREE!"

They didn't move an inch.

"Mr. Guy I cannot move!"

"That's funny, it seems like I can't move either!" Guy smiled timidly.

"You're afraid of heights!" Kakashi reminded him.

"KAKASHHHIIIIII! HELP!"

"Nope!" Kakashi smiled nicely behind his mask. "That's what you get for calling me a poor sport!" He began to walk off.

"Hey, Kakashi!" Asuma Sarutobi, the history teacher, called after him. "Isn't that kinda harsh?"

"My skills aren't needed apparently," he responded as he saunter into the crowd.

"Darn you Kakashi!" Guy shouted through his tears. "Twisting my word around and acting so cool while you do it! It just burns me up!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!" Someone boomed as they mowed through the crowd.

Sakura winced at the voice. Crap, she's going to give them an earful, Sakura thought suddenly she was feeling sorry for the two.

"Tsunade!" Guy yelped.

"Damn right, it's me!" She growled. "Look at all of the commotion you've caused! GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

Fearing for their lives they did as they were told. Tsunade latched onto each one's ear as they hit the ground. "You, young man, are in so much trouble! Same goes for you, Guy! Never in my lifetime have I seen such stupid things happen…" She lectured on and on.

"We need to leave now!" Sakura whispered fiercely. "We don't wanna be around her when she's mad!"

"Tsunade? Didn't you say she taught you self-defense?"

"Exactly my point," Sakura sighed.

* * *

><p>Finally the weekend!<p>

Sakura whistled happily as she rummaged through the fridge for some orange juice. None of Lee's shenanigans for a whole two days! Of course she'd still see Sasori though, because Sakura always visited Chiyo on Sunday. She rolled her eyes at that but she was still content with seeing the elderly woman happy. That's all that matters.

Sakura poured herself a cup of juice. As she walked back to the fridge, she saw that there was a note stuck behind a magnet:

_To: Sakura _

_From: Mama_

That's weird, she thought. Now that I think about it, Mom and Dad aren't up yet. Maybe she wrote that they went out or something?

She grabbed the note on her way back to the counter and sipped on her orange juice as she unfolded it. It read:

_Sakura, earlier this morning your father and I left for a month-long vacation. We've made arrangements for you to stay next door…_

Sakura choked on her orange juice. "W-what!" She exclaimed through her coughs.

_Mama knows you best and right now you're probably freaking out…_

"No kidding!" Sakura growled at the note.

_But your father and I agree that it's not safe for you to stay alone in the house for a whole month. After all, you're only sixteen…_

Yeah, _only_ sixteen, Sakura rolled her eyes. No wonder Dad was kinda jumpy these past couple of days. I hope he's okay.

_Anyhoo! Get your stuff ready and be at Chiyo's by 3:00. Mama will call to make sure you're there. If you even think about staying at Hinata's/Ino's or stay in the house by yourself, Mama will __**punish**__ you! Remember I'll be calling!  
><em>

_With Love,_

_Mama Haruno :)_

Sakura banged her head off of the counter.

A whole month…

With Sasori….

She was going to die!

* * *

><p>"A whole month did you say?" Sasori asked.<p>

"Yes, isn't it exciting?" Chiyo smiled.

"Interesting…" He agreed.

He began to ponder the ways he could play with his new toy.

* * *

><p><strong>Again I am sorry for the lateness! I was very busy plus the writer's block didn't help T_T! Anyways review and stuff. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7 The Bitch

**Okay, I'm trying for faster releases but keep in mind I also have a social life. Please, please, PLEASE, don't get mad if I haven't updated in a couple of days. Thanks. **

**P.S. Thoughts will now be italicized (**_**Muchhhhh**_** easier ^_^')**

Chapter Seven

The Bitch

* * *

><p>Dinner was quiet.<p>

Sakura didn't know what to say. For starters, she was pissed off at her mother and secondly, she was depressed to the point of death. Not only did she have to stay in the same house as Sasori, she just had to have the room right next to his. Her worst nightmares were coming true…

"So Sakura," Chiyo finally broke the silence. "How do you like walking with Sasori?"

_Oh God, what to say? I can't lie to her…but I can't really tell her the truth either. _Sakura chewed on her slice of roast beef.

"It's….interesting." Her smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

Chiyo smiled. "Good, good. And you Sasori?"

"I find it very _amusing_," Sasori said with the smallest quirk of his lip.

_Asshole, amusing for you!_ Sakura seethed as she bit down on her fork to stop her insult from coming up.

"Seeing my two favorite people get along, you just don't know how much it means to me."

This time her smile most certainly reached her eyes. Sakura really loved the sweet old lady; she was like the mother Sakura wished she had. Nothing made her feel more content than seeing Chiyo in high spirits…

But at the same time she was also feeling a tiny bit guilty.

Technically, Sakura and Sasori really weren't getting along; they were kinda in the middle of a war. Her guilt made her slip further into the abyss of despair.

"Um, I'll clean the dishes after dinner," Sakura offered, hoping it might lessen the shame she was feeling.

"No, you're the guest!" Chiyo flapped a hand at her.

"I'll help her," Sasori put in.

Sakura gave him a taut smile. "No, that's all right. I can do it by myself," she said through clenched teeth.

"Oh no! I can't let a _little girl_ do all of the dishes by herself!" Sasori sounded like he was appalled by the whole idea. "Let me help." Cue in his creepy nice guy smile.

Sakura quivered from the cold breeze that hit her. _Sasori should be an actor._

Chiyo laughed. "You two—"

_Ding-dong!_

"I'll get it!" Sakura exclaimed as she sprung up from her seat. She'd do anything to get away from Sasori's menacing shininess. She gave a stiff power-walk to the foyer and opened the door. "Ah, hello."

"Hello," a very impatient woman stood on the front porch tapping her foot. She looked to be in about her thirties and she had black, bouncy hair and hard, brown eyes. The same brown as Sasori's, Sakura noticed. "I'm here to drop off _Sasori_'s things." She spat out his name like it was something vile.

"Oh! Um, I'm sorry I—"

Sasori's voice interrupted her, "Hey, who's at the—" His eyes landed on the woman and his tone went from uncaring to glacier cold. "Oh Aunt Suki, you finally showed up, eh?"

"Don't be so ungrateful," she said with and edge in her voice. "You should be lucky I came at all."

Sasori gave a bitter chuckle as he brushed past Sakura and onto the porch. "I do believe you said you would come earlier. So you wouldn't have to see my face, correct?"

"I can't build my schedule all around you, you selfish brat," Suki informed him as she narrowed her eyes at Sasori.

Sakura looked to Suki then back at Sasori. _Whoa, it's even colder out here._

Suki's eye flickered to Sakura who was leaning in the doorway. She sneered and gave a snort. "Who's this?" She pointed a perfectly manicured finger to Sakura. "Your new whore? To think you would do such a thing at my own mother's house, how dare you!"

"You really haven't changed at all, have you?" Sasori gave another tart laugh. "You're the same bitch as always!" He snarled. "Leave Sakura out of our business."

Sakura's eyes widened. _Sasori… did he just stick up for me?  
><em>

"You little bastard!" She snapped as she raised her hand. "Maybe this'll teach you some discipline!"

_Smack!_

Suki's hand had smacked against Sakura's wrist, she had blocked Suki's hand just in time. She gently pushed Suki's hand away. Sakura stared straight into her eyes. "Please, stop," she said firmly.

"This doesn't concern you," Suki said icily, staring right back at her.

"Seeing as you called me a whore, I think it does at the moment." Her eyes darkened to a pine green; Sakura didn't like this woman one bit. "I happen to dislike Sasori myself but that doesn't mean I'm just going to sit around and do nothing when you openly disrespect him." She smirked slightly. "I must say for an adult, you're acting very childish."

"Yhat gives _you_ the right to criticize _me_?" She moved closer and looked down at Sakura. She snickered. "You don't know who Sasori really is, do you?"

"I'll ask you one more time…"Sasori said as he put a hand on Sakura's shoulder, "Leave her out of this!" Sasori growled as he pulled Sakura back.

_Why does he keep doing that? _Sakura looked up at him. His jaw was perfectly set as he stared at his aunt.

Hatred. Pure hatred was shining off of him.

_What's wrong with him?_

Sakura looked down at her feet with the tiniest blush tinting her cheeks._  
><em>

_What's wrong with _me_! I think I like the infuriating Sasori better!_

"How do you think you are! Ordering me around like that won't get you anywhere!" She glared at him. "Just you wait," Suki smirked as she pointed at him. "Your darling grandmother will dump your ass out onto the streets. Just like _allll _of the others."

"Suki!"

Sakura and Sasori both turned around. Chiyo was in the doorway looking very sullen.

"That's enough of that," Chiyo said firmly as she came up next to Sakura. "Dear, can you wait in the living room."

It wasn't a question...

It was a demand.

Sakura's mouth fell open a bit, never had she seen Chiyo so serious. "Yes," she said before brushing past Sasori. She stopped to give his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "You're grandma will look out for you," Sakura whispered to him with a grin.

* * *

><p>His stern face flickered a bit but he got his composure back and stared at her with furrowed brows.<p>

"That's because she likes you though. _I_ on the other hand, still hate you," she said as she landed a light punch on his arm. A trace of her grin was still on her lips. Sakura laughed lightly and headed back into the house.

Vaguely confused, Sasori watched her leave.

_What's up with the brat? She's defending me…_and_ comforting me? _Sasori shook his head.

_Stupid girl, she doesn't even know how despicable of a person I am…_

* * *

><p>Sakura made it to the living room and immediately buried her face into a throw pillow to muffle her squeals.<p>

_What did I just do!_

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah….so Aunt Suki's a bitch. <strong>

**Remember? She was mentioned in the first chapter. Sasori referred to her as 'The Bitch'?  
><strong>

**Haha, it might get a bit more dramatic from here on out but nothing stupid and lagging, I promise! (Long and drawn out drama irks me -_-) I was originally going to make this longer but I thought it would be better to stop it about here. But next chapter I'll make it longer with some possible SasoSaku fluff…**

'**Kay review and all that jazz (Love that expression! ^_^)**


	8. Chapter 8 Still Enemies

**Gosh I was really busy this week. T^T Soooo sorry! **

Chapter Eight

Still Enemies

* * *

><p>Sakura was cutting the ham up for the omelets.<p>

She had made sure to wake up extra early to make breakfast. Sakura thought it would lighten up the mood from yesterday's surprise visit. She recalled the events from yesterday:

* * *

><p><em>Sakura was waiting on the couch, feeling a bit antsy. Her ears perked up when the front door swung open.<em>

_Chiyo and Sasori had come into the living room. Chiyo was trying her best to smile while Sasori came in with boxes and if you listened carefully you could hear the screech of tires on pavement. Suki was definitely not pleased._

"_Well, I think it would be best if everyone went up to bed now," Chiyo sighed._

_Sakura looked at the clock. It was only 8:00 but she didn't argue. "Yes, of course." _

_Sasori just grunted in return as he left the boxes by a wall. "I'll take them up tomorrow."_

"_That's fine," Chiyo smiled. _

_Sakura could feel the discomfort in the air. She gave the sweet little old lady a hug before going up the stairs behind Sasori._

_She put her hand on the doorknob but never turned it. "Sasori, do you want to talk about it?" Sakura asked her door. She couldn't look at him right now, part of her was embarrassed and the other didn't want to see the face he would make._

"_Save your breathe," Sasori sighed. "Talking doesn't solve anything." And with that he shut himself in his room._

* * *

><p><em>He looked so…broken. <em>

_**But why should I care! He's a total jackass! He deserves it!**_

_No, that's not true. No one deserves that kind of treatment._

_**Are you totally forgetting you hate him!**_

_W__**H**__Y __**A**__M__** I**__ S__**O **__B__**I**__P__**O**__L__**A**__R__**!**__? _

"SHIT!" Sakura exclaimed as she pulled her hand away. She looked down at her finger as the blood welled up.

_I hope I didn't get it in the food. _She looked down at the ham and gave a sigh of relief then she sucked on her finger.

"What are you doing?"

Sakura's heart did a flip as she turned to see around. "Sasori!" She hissed. "I'm going to get you a freaking cat bell so you won't be able to sneak up on people!"

"I couldn't sleep with all of the noise you were making," Sasori gave her a sleepy glare. "It's 5 in the morning for crying out loud."

Sakura grabbed a paper towel and wrapped it around her finger as she applied pressure. "Not a morning person, eh?" She almost laughed at his appearance.

Sasori's hair was slightly mussed and his usual cutting eyes were drooping in exhaustion. His attire consisted of a white t-shirt and plaid pajama bottoms which made Sakura smile a bit. He was kinda cute…

"Tell anyone and I'll give Lee your house number," Sasori warned.

_Kinda__ cute._

Sakura pouted slightly. "How can you still manage to act like an asshole so early in the morning?"

"And how can you manage to be such a klutz?" Sasori countered as he pointed to her finger. He grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the kitchen. "Tch, no helping it I have to disinfect it."

"Wait why upstairs?" Sakura asked as he pulled her up the stairs. "Why can't we use the bathroom down here?"

"The disinfectant is in my bathroom…" Sasori beamed.

A frigid wind snapped at Sakura and she quit asking questions.

* * *

><p>"Ow! That hurts! You're doing that purposely aren't you!" Sakura growled.<p>

"Brat! Stop moving and it wouldn't hurt so much! You got yourself into this! I'm not the one who cut their own finger!" He pointed out as he dabbed at Sakura's cut.

Sakura hissed at the sizzling. "It's your fault anyway!"

"Yeah, yeah, it's _always_ my fault." Sasori rolled his eyes as he gave her scratch one more swipe. "The bleeding stopped," he stated as he opened up the medicine cabinet. "Put this on." Sasori tossed her a tube of _Neosporin _and a pack of band-aids.

Sakura caught them with ease. "Uh, thanks."

Sasori nodded, showing he had heard her. "Then get out," he ordered.

Sakura watched him leave from her seat on edge of the bathtub. She let out a breath as she began to apply the ointment to her cut. Sakura looked through the crack in the bathroom door as she wrapped the band-aid.

Sasori was sitting on his plain bed looking out the large window. His back was to Sakura.

_Here it goes._ Sakura swallowed as she heaved herself up from her seat. "What's up with this color?" She asked looking at the pale blue walls as she entered his room. "Blue doesn't seem like your color." Sakura laughed lightly.

"It's not." He continued to look straight ahead, out into the night.

Sakura sighed as she walked to the foot of his bed and plopped herself down. "You know I could help you redecorate…if you want, that is."

Sasori turned to her, definitely awake now. "Why?" He asked as he looked her straight in the eye, brown interlocking with green.

"Why, what?" Sakura frowned slightly.

Sasori's face went grim. "Why are you being nice? Have you forgotten that we're not exactly allies?"

"You see this?" She asked as she pointed to her bandaged finger. "That's the result of me asking myself the same question." Sakura laughed as she shook her head. "I don't know why, to tell you the truth."

Sasori's eyes hardened. "You should just stay out of my business."

"She was treating you like you were dirt."

"Everything she said was true."

"But the past is the past."

"Stop doing that!" Sasori snapped.

"Stop doing what?" Sakura asked. She gave a startled shout as Sasori shoved her down onto the bed.

"Just shut up!" He raged as he pinned her down. "Stop being so friendly with me! In this world the only one you should look out for is yourself, you brat," Sasori spat out then he suddenly smirked down at her. "Just look at the position you're in now, you really should pay more attention to yourself."

"What're you doing!" She exclaimed as she struggled against him. _This is like the library all over again; he's not even breaking a sweat. How can he fend me off so easily?_

"I'm just being the real me," he said innocently. "Have you ever wondered why I'm so much stronger than you? Or why my lovely aunt said all of those wonderful things about me?" Sasori laughed bitterly. "There's a lot you still don't know about me Little Girl; I'm a very terrible person."

"I will admit that you annoy the crap out of me but I _know_ you aren't as bad as you let on!" Sakura exclaimed.

"What do you know about me! No one knows me!" Sasori snarled. "Not that bitch Suki, not the old bag, and definitely not a brat like you!"

Sakura looked away from him as she felt heat rise into her cheeks. _Here I go again. Saying really stupid and embarrassing stuff…_

"You're right; I don't know you at all. I have no idea what's going on and I'll probably never find out," She said quietly. "But one thing I do know," this time she looked straight into his eyes, "is that you aren't a bad person."

"Tch! What nonsense are you spouting!" Sasori narrowed his eyes. "Do you not see me on top of you! Others would call this sexual harassment!"

"Well, explain to me why you tried to get me out of the conversation with Suki then!"

"I did no such thing!"

"Yes you did! You got in front of me so she wouldn't pay attention to me and you even pulled me away from her when she was in my face! Why'd you do it?" Sakura asked.

Sasori fell silent as he looked down at her, his eyes were starting to thaw out of their icy stare. He got up off of her and turned his back. "Annoying…"

Sakura sat up and finally managed to breath. "And how about offering to clean my cut? Even though you did it in a totally unusual way, you were thanking me for defending you, weren't you?"

Sasori whirled on her. "That's just stupid. I would never have such a hidden agenda," he stated as his eyebrow twitched.

"Then I suppose you did it because you were worried?" Sakura gave him a questioning look.

"You're the thickest, most annoying, airhead I've ever met!" Sasori rubbed his temples. "You're petty attempt of teasing—like you—isn't cute at all."

"Hey! That's rude!" Sakura shrieked. "Well, you're the second biggest emo I've ever laid eyes on!"

Sasori walked over to his door and opened it. "Just leave already; you're too noisy," he said as he screwed a pinky into his ear.

"Ugh! Fine! I see your back to your old self!" Sakura stomped to the door but stopped before the threshold. She sighed and turned to face him.

"I really do appreciate the medical treatment though." Sakura then looked down at her feet. "Um, thanks again and I won't pry into your history so you don't have to worry. I was never trying to in the first place; it's kinda like a _there-at-the-wrong-place-and-time_ kinda thing." She looked up to him. "But don't get too carried away! We are _so_ still enemies!"

"I wouldn't expect anything less, brat," Sasori remarked as he flicked her in the forehead. "Now go back downstairs and finish cooking. I'm starving."

Sakura rubbed her forehead tenderly as she scowled. "Jerk! You should never bully an already injured person!" She blew a raspberry at him before leaving his room.

* * *

><p>She really was unbelievable.<p>

Sasori threw himself onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling.

_What girl in the right mind would come to a guy's room alone? She really has no fear..._

He sighed and turned onto his side.

_In due time everything will be found out and she'll really hate me. _

"She'll just have to take a number, I guess," Sasori whispered to herself. He fished out an old photo from his pocket.

Sasori always carried this photo with him. It was the picture of the two people he resented the most.

"Mom, Dad, I hope you enjoy burning in hell."

* * *

><p><strong>Kay not as long as I promised but I will definitely make the next one for sure! T^T I'm sorry for disappointing probably a whole lot of you! <strong>


	9. Chapter 9 The Morning Sakura Would N

**Here's chapter nine! Thanks again for all of the reviews; I'm glad you like it! ^_^ Thumbs up for a Barajou no Kiss (funny manga with some pretty smexy dudes!) reference! A.K.A Kiba's comment!**

Chapter Nine

The Morning Sakura Would Never Forget

* * *

><p>"She seems depressed again."<p>

"Sai's right but what could it be? It can't be Lee because Tsunade set him straight…"

"Gah! That's scary! Kiba hold me!"

"Naruto! She can hear you and no, I'm not going to hold you!"

"S-Sakura? Are you okay?" Hinata asked as she tapped Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura lifted her head from the cafeteria table. Everyone gasped; her cheeks were sunken and she was paler than Sai.

"What's the m-matter, Sakura?" Naruto asked keeping his distance.

"I-I need…" Sakura broke off.

"Y-You need what?" Ino's eyes were two blue saucers.

"Fo….."

"Fo?" Kiba knitted his brows. "What kind of newfangled slang is that?"

"No…I-I need…I need…"

"You need…?" Sai urged her on.

_GRRRRRRUMBLE!_

"Food~!" Sakura whimpered as she clutched her stomach.

They just stared at her.

Hinata sighed. "Sakura, that's a little—"

"What are you trying to pull, Forehead!" Ino cut her off with her shrieking.

"Nothing!" Sakura shouted back indignantly. "I forgot my lunch!" She cried in remorse. "I don't have lunch money either!"

"Sakura, do you want some of my lunch?" Hinata offered.

"You're a vegetarian! I can't eat your food!" Sakura continued to cry. "And there's no way those two gluttons will share!" She pointed to Kiba and Naruto then she moved her finger to Sai and Ino. "And those two share Ino's lunch!" Sakura clutched her stomach again. "I'm going to starve! I knew I should've eaten breakfast today!"

"What's wrong with you lately!" Ino pointed her fork at her. "All this week you've been really jumpy. You haven't forgotten anything since Pre-K!"

"Well that's because this morning—" Sakura suddenly shut her mouth and her cheeks became scarlet.

_Why am I thinking of a thing like __that__! _Sakura slid her face into her hands and shook her head vigorously. _I'm sucha pervert!_

A brown paper bag suddenly dropped in front of her. Sakura pulled her hands away and gave the bag a puzzled look then she tipped her head back to take a look behind her. She flailed her arms so she wouldn't lose her balance.

"Hey! It's Pretty Boy!" Naruto grinned.

"Ah! Sasori!" Ino was shining.

"Hello, Sasori," Sai greeted politely as he gave a forced smile.

"Hi," Sasori waved. "You forgot your lunch," he said to Sakura.

Sakura regained her balance and kept her back to him. "Way to state the obvious!"

"You ran out of the house so fast this morning you forgot to grab it and you even skipped breakfast. Just because we're in the same house doesn't mean I'm going to look out for you."

Sakura became tense. _Oh crap, I forgot to tell them about that! _The sweat on her forehead became very noticeable.

"Wait, hold it!" Naruto put up a hand. "You're living together!"

"Well, you see m-my parents went on a month long vacation and—"

"_Month long_!" They all exclaimed.

"Oh, you didn't tell them," Sasori said. Even though Sakura couldn't see him she could just tell he was smirking. "Well, as of today, we have been staying under the same roof for a whole week," Sasori said to them.

"Ohhhhh." Ino wiggled her eyebrow at Sakura. "So that's why you've been acting weird."

"That does make sense." Hinata covered her mouth so she wouldn't laugh.

She turned an even brighter shade of red. "Sasori! Shut up!" Sakura hissed as she whirled on him.

Oh how she wished she hadn't…

She suddenly remembered the incident that happened this morning...

* * *

><p>"<em>Sasori!" Sakura called as she kicked open his door. "Chiyo wants to know—"<em>

"_Do you mind?" He scowled at her._

_You could just tell he got out of the shower because his hair was slightly damp, making it look mahogany colored, and the whole air smelled musky and fresh. So, yes, Sakura had just walked in on Sasori as he was changing into his uniform. _

_He turned to completely face her with a bare chest and with not completely zipped pants. He didn't seem like the type to work out but before her eyes she could see he was perfectly muscled. "You really should knock."_

_Heat rose in her cheeks and she immediately slapped a hand over her eyes. "I'm sorry!" Sakura shouted as she backed up. The back of her foot caught on the threshold and she could feel herself tumbling backward. Sakura squeezed her eyes shut readying herself for the impact…._

_But it never came._

_Sasori had acted fast and pulled her to him before she could fall. "Geez, you brat! Watch where you're going!"_

_Sakura opened her eyes. Her face was pressed into his bare chest and she accidentally breathed in his scent. A very bad idea…_

_It was intoxicating. Although the whole room smelled like this, it was even stronger on Sasori. But the weirdest thing was that Sakura didn't hate it. The smell didn't disgust her and she didn't find the closeness gross either. Her blush grew._

"_Huh?" Sasori looked down at Sakura because he was feeling a lot of heat coming off of her face. _

_Sakura pushed him away as she whipped her head away. "I'm sorry!" She shouted again as she ran away like a scared animal. _

Underwear! I saw his underwear! Green and checkered! _Sakura ran in a blaze out of the house._

* * *

><p>She stared at him with the deer in the headlights look.<p>

Sasori gave another smug smile as he leaned in. "Are we still thinking about what happened this morning?"

Her blush deepened as she shouted, "NO WAY IN HELL!"

_That's funny; she's a horrible liar. _Sasori continued to smirk. "That got you hot didn't it?"

"What got you hot!" The one named Ino suddenly asked Sakura. She seemed really excited while the one with the dark hair just smiled. Sasori figured they were together and by the way of his fake smiling, he also figured out who wore the pants in the relationship. They didn't call him a genius for nothing.

_Poor guy. _Sasori shook his head slightly. "Well, whatever. It's not like I'd do something like that with _you_ anyway." He turned on his heel and walked. "I have to get going. I told Mr. Umino I was going to the bathroom."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!" Sakura shouted after him. "AM I NOT APPEALING AT ALL!"

He just sighed as he walked out of the cafeteria.

_If only you knew Little Girl, I've been wondering myself why I didn't just push you away…_

* * *

><p><em>Unbelievable! <em>Sakura fumed in her seat.

_Ba-dump! ba-dump!_

She clutched at her chest. _Ugh! Quit beating so damn loud! I swear if I see Sasori again I'm going to die! It's way too embarrassing! God, I hate him!_

* * *

><p>"Did you see that!"<p>

"No! Sasori already has a girlfriend! What are we going to do Ayame!"

"Don't worry," Ayame said as she peered from the corner of the cafeteria's entrance. "It's like you guys don't even know who I am." She turned to her accomplices as she smirked. "Ayame Sakurai, always gets the boy she wants!"

* * *

><p><strong>So….I'M SORRY! I was so busy you don't even know how hard I tried to find time to type! T^T I will accept your punishment! <strong>

**(Not really but I'm still sorry!)**

**Well….**

**OC's, OC's! *does a little dance while singing***

**More detail on them later! Anyway, I tried to get the relationship between Sasori and Sakura to lighten up a little. So I made Sasori not as mean but a little bit more teasing and I made Sakura get more embarrassed about every little thing he does. I swear to God, I almost got a nosebleed when I thought about Sasori shirtless…*drools all over keyboard***

**Well back on track *wipes drool* I'll see ya next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10 Enter Ayame Sakurai

**10! Oh my God I love groups of tens! (Don't ask 'cuz I have no idea why!)**

Chapter Ten

Enter Ayame Sakurai

* * *

><p>"You're late. <em>Again<em>," Sasori grumbled as he leaned against a pillar.

Sakura laughed nervously as she focused on a rock on the front steps. "Sorry, I had some errands to run for Tsunade."

He just looked at her as she continued to stare timidly at the rock. What was her problem? He was just shirtless. Sasori gave a frustrated sigh. Then again, what was _his_ problem? He was experiencing way too many emotions at one time.

He kept finding himself eager, annoyed, amused, and calm all at the same time. It was just…unusual. Sasori Akasuna was the kind of guy who was uncaring to almost everything. So why? Why was he like this ever since the brat sloshed her ice-cream on him!

The annoyed bar was raised as he moved away from the pillar. Sasori saw her tense up when he was near. He let out another fed up sigh as he pulled at one of her cheeks. "Stop acting like I'm not here," Sasori growled. "I find it very _annoying_."

"I'm sworry! Sworry! Sworry!" Sakura exclaimed as a painful tear ran down her cheek.

Sasori pulled at her other cheek. "You should see how ugly you look right now," he smirked. The amused bar was slowly rising as he stretched both her cheeks out.

"You irk! Don't do dat! It hwurts!" Sakura managed to say. Sasori guessed she meant _You jerk! Don't do that! It hurts!_

"Maybe this will teach you to knock before entering a _guy's _room," Sasori continued to smirk as he kept her skin taut.

Sakura got a hold of his wrists. "Owwwwwwwwch!" She cried as she tried to pry his hand off of her cheeks.

"Nice try, brat!" Sasori gritted his teeth as he and Sakura struggled against each other.

"Um, what are you doing?" A high female voice asked.

Sasori and Sakura turned to the voice. "Oh, it's you, Ayame, "Sasori commented in his calm manner as he released Sakura's cheeks with a _snap_.

"Ow!" Sakura rubbed her face tenderly. She turned to the girl. "You're Ayame, as in Ayame Sakurai?"

She gave a sweet smile. "Mmhmm! Nice to meet you, I'm Sasori's classmate."

Sakura brightened up. "Oh, I'm a big fan of yours! You're always so cute and kind!" Sakura's eyes suddenly went pitiful. "How does a sweet girl like you, deal with _him_?"

Sasori just glared at the roseate haired girl. _The nerve! _He scowled then looked at Ayame.

He had heard rumors about her. Ayame Sakurai was supposedly the sweetest and cutest girl in the whole school. She had long, black bouncy hair and big gray eyes and she was petite with a babyish face. Even though she looked the part, Sasori still could tell it was all an illusion. No one knew people better than him.

"So did you need something?" Sasori sighed shaking the thought off.

Ayame gave an all too cheery smile. "Just saying hello!" Her eyes flickered over to Sakura but it was so fast that Sasori almost missed it.

Sasori raised a brow. "Well, we'll be on our way. Let's go Little Girl," he ordered as he grabbed her wrist. Ayame was being a little_ too_ nice today. Sasori began to drag her away.

"Hey! Sasori can't you stay back and chat a little? I mean she came all the way over her to say hi for crying out loud! Sometimes you can really be a—"

"Sakura, how's Sasuke?" Ayame suddenly called, titling her head innocently for effect.

Sasori stopped; he felt Sakura shudder under his grip. "Sasuke? How's that?" He asked as he dropped her wrist.

She gave such a forced smile that it looked like it hurt. "It's nothing important."

Ayame gave a giggle as she approached them. "Sakura, how can you say that?" She slung an arm over her shoulder. Then she looked directly at Sasori. "He was Sakura's first love, you know? You should have seen them when they were dating." She smiled. "They were so in _love_." Ayame looked back at Sakura. "You even gave him your first time, didn't you?"

Sakura just stared at her with a quivering smile. "Please stop."

"But the weirdest thing happened," Ayame continued, ignoring her completely. "He dumped you right after didn't he?"

Sasori just stared at them, letting it all sink in. He looked to Ayame's seemingly sympathetic face to Sakura's stiff smile. Sasori did a double take as he saw a tear slide down her cheek.

"You poor thing," Ayame said. "It think it's cute that you think Sasori can fill that gap."

"That's enough," Sasori said icily.

Both girls gave an appalled look.

"S-Sasori?" Sakura's smile was breaking but before she could burst into tears, Sasori pulled her to him. She fell into his chest with a soft _thud_.

_Here I go saying unnecessary things again…_

* * *

><p><em>What is he doing? <em>Sakura trembled as she gripped at his dress shirt. _I probably look really stupid to him right now. I will not cry. I will not—_It was no use she cried softly into his chest. She felt Sasori give her an awkward embrace.

"That's really despicable," Sasori said coldly as he held her. "Who are you to bring someone's past into this?"

"I- I wasn't looking for a fight!" Ayame sounded like she was appalled by his statement. "I just wanted to know how she was doing."

"Quit it with the good girl act. I can tell it's as fake as your nails." A corner of his mouth quirked up. "Afraid of a little completion? I know how it works, another girl shows up and you feel threatened so you try to destroy her." Sasori gave a pitiful shake of his head. "You're as transparent as glass."

"N-no! I swear I was just—"

"Well, you got it something terribly wrong," Sasori smirk grew as he hugged Sakura tighter. "She and I are enemies."

"I'm terribly sorry!" Ayame cried out hysterically. "I never meant to hurt anyone!" Sakura could hear her retreat.

"She's gone," he breathed out as he slide to the ground with Sakura. "Go ahead and let it out. I won't say anything…"

Sakura lost all control and cried with all her might. She didn't care that he was supposed to be her enemy or that she was too close to him.

All that Sakura cared about was that he was there for her.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe she actually feel asleep." Sasori shook his head.<p>

"And I can't believe I'm carrying her on my back."

Sakura had indeed let it out. She cried for what seemed like hours and all Sasori could do was just hold her as she wept. He wasn't good at comforting others; he was Sasori Akasuna after all.

While holding her Sasori couldn't help but feel irritated again. Not at the brat but at himself. He didn't know why he felt the need to help her or why he did it.

_Is this some kind of way of thanking her again? For blocking the Bitch's slap? _ _She's the only one who's ever done something like that. _Sasori narrowed his eyes in aggravation. _Not to mention she's the only living person who's ever challenged me. _He sighed. _Then again, she's also the only one who could trip over a blade of grass on a sidewalk…_

What was up with these conflicting emotions! Was he getting _attached _to her? Sasori shook his head in disbelief. _No, that's not possible. _

The feelings of wanting to get close to another made him want to vomit. He had learned the hard way that nothing is forever. Absolutely_ nothing_ and no pink-haired girl was going to change that.

_Those who you have bonds with always end up leaving in the ugliest way possible. She'll be the same…_

_I just wonder how long I can drag this out until she does._

That made him crack a bitter grin.

* * *

><p>She didn't know why she was pretending to be asleep.<p>

Sakura was way too embarrassed to face him.

_First, it was the walking in on him thing and now I got snot on his shirt! I just wanna die!_

But still, his warm back and musky smell, she didn't hate it...

* * *

><p>Ayame slammed the door shut to her room.<p>

_Unbelievable! There hasn't been one boy who has resisted my charm! _She screamed into one of her pillows. _Just you wait, you two! I'll tear you apart, even if it kills me! I don't care if you two are enemies or not but his means war!_

* * *

><p><strong>Here you go! That was pretty fast if you ask me! Haha Well I'm trying my best to keep updating this but volleyball practice and school start <strong>**reallll**** soon so forgive me if I'm late! T^T Anyhoo an awful lot off you wanna know Sasori's secret but, rest assured, it will come. I'm thinking it might come up more towards the end though so please don't freak out! **

**P.S. I already have a new idea for a story after this and it'll be a SaiIno story! ^.^**

**HAPPY DAYS!**


	11. Chapter 11 Restaurant Hopping

…**.11! Can you believe it! :D**

Chapter Eleven

Restaurant Hopping

* * *

><p>Chiyo had just finished her morning errands and was very appalled to see that Sakura wasn't in her usual spot in the living room.<p>

"Oh, you're home," her grandson stated as he brushed past her. "Where's the girl? I haven't seen her all morning," Sasori said as he sat on the couch.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. I asked her if she wanted to come with me but she said she'd rather stay with you."

Sasori froze at mid-punch of the TV remote. He turned to her. "She said she was going with you…"

Chiyo started to take of her gloves. "Well, that's weird why would she—"

Sasori suddenly sprang up. "She wouldn't," he said as he shook her head in disbelief.

Chiyo's eyes widened slightly. "What's going on?"

He groaned as he held his hand out. "Can you lend me the car? I think I know where she is."

She dropped the keys into his waiting hand. "Bring a jacket; it's getting colder these days!" Chiyo called after him as he rushed down the hall.

"No time!" He called back as he swung open the front door.

_What does that brat think she's doing! _Sasori slammed the car door shut and started up the engine. _I told her not to meet up with that girl! _He recalled last night's events before backing out of the driveway.

* * *

><p><em>It was already dinner time and Sakura's cell phone gave a text alert. She had gotten up to check it out as soon as she got back to the table, Sasori could tell something was wrong.<em>

"_Who was that?" He asked._

"_Ohhhhhh….no one important."_

"_Give me the phone." He ordered as she tossed it between her hands. When she refused Sasori wrestled with her until she let go. When he scrolled through her messages he found a message from Ayame:_

_**I hope u don't mind but someone from school gave me ur #. ^_^; Can you meet up with me and have some lunch tomorrow? I have sum things I want 2 talk about…Thx and text me about which restaurant we should meet at.**_

_Sasori glared at the screen. "You'd better not go."_

_Sakura just laughed. "I won't, I won't!"_

* * *

><p>Sasori rushed into <em>Jiraiya's<em>.

"Hey, Pretty Boy!" Naruto waved.

"Good day!" Sai greeted politely.

Sasori just nodded at them as he looked around. "You didn't happen to see the br—I mean, Sakura, did you?"

"Nope!" Naruto grinned. "But you know I've been wondering what's going on between you two, are you—"

"Naruto?" Sai cut him off.

"What?"

"He left already."

* * *

><p>Sakura sat in a booth with her iced coffee. She sipped at it while looked around <em>Konoha Café<em> cautiously .

_What's taking her so long! If I don't get home before Chiyo, Sasori's definitely going to find out that I'm here! _Sakura took a long swig as she shifted her eyes around nervously.

"Sakura!"

She jumped a little then she sighed when she saw Ayame. "Hi," Sakura greeted politely.

_Okay, here we go…_

* * *

><p>"Nope, I haven't seen here," Ino smiled.<p>

"Sakura doesn't really like the _Vegetable Garden_," Hinata put in. "I would try either a coffee or some fast food place."

"Thanks!" Sasori called back to them as he exited the vegetarian restaurant.

Hinata turned back to Ino. "You don't usually eat here either…"

Ino patted her stomach. "I'm afraid those many visits to Sai's job have taken its toll on my figure…"

* * *

><p>Ayame beamed as she slid into the booth. "I'm sorry I was late but you know how parents can be." She rolled her eyes while she continued to smile.<p>

Sakura's mind went back to her own mother. She gave slight shudder. "Yeah, I get it. So what do you want from me?"

Ayame suddenly looked very sad. "I wanted to apologize," she replied. "I really don't know what got over me! I just…" Ayame looked away shamefully. "I'm a horrible girl!"

"No, no! I'm fine! Really!" Sakura blabbered as Ayame started to tear up.

Ayame fanned at her face and swallowed. "Sasori is right, I just like him sooo much and seeing you two together just made me a bit jealous, you know? So I brought up something totally inappropriate to separate you two! I'm so disgusted with myself!"

Sakura paused as she laid her hand on a fresh napkin. "You _like_ him?"

"Yes!" Ayame nodded. "He's very smart, athletic, and kind." She smiled. "Let's not forget extremely handsome too."

"Kind, huh?" Sakura remembered what he had done for her yesterday. "Eh, I guess he can be at times."

"So what's the relationship between you two? He said your enemies but why are you always together?" Ayame asked, her tears had stopped and she seemed deathly serious.

"That can't be helped," Sakura sighed as she bit down on her straw. She looked up at Ayame. "We're kinda living together at the moment…"

"Oh…"

"No! Not like that! Um, you see my parents went on vacation and I'm really good friends with his grandmother—the person he's living with—and we're neighbors so—"

"I see!" Ayame flashed another smile. "That's a relief!" She sighed as she clutched at her chest.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for giving you the wrong idea. I mean, me liking _Sasori_!" Sakura suddenly laughed. "That's impossible!"

"Right." For a swift second it looked like she scowled but it was too fast for Sakura's eyes to pick up. "Then Sakura does that mean we're on good terms?" Ayame asked as she laid her hands on Sakura's.

"Definitely!" Sakura beamed.

"Good! Then can I ask you something?"

Sakura gave Ayame's hands a reassuring squeeze. "Anything!"

"Um, could you maybe get Sasori to go on a date with me tomorrow?" Ayame averted her eyes and blushed.

"What?" _Did I hear her right?_

"Well, you see, I think it would patch up the misunderstanding between me and him," Ayame explained as she continued to look away. "Besides…" She looked straight into Sakura's eyes. "You dislike him, right? You wouldn't care if he and I started going."

"That's right," Sakura gulped. "I-I do hate him!"

Ayame clapped as she danced in her seat. "Oh thank you!" She reached across the table to hug Sakura. "Well I should get going so tell him I'll be here at 2!" Ayame said as she picked up her purse.

"Okay got it!"

"I appreciate this! I really do!" Ayame waved as she exited the café.

Sakura waved back, smiling slightly. When she was out of sight, Sakura suddenly frowned.

_That's weird, why does my chest hurt?_

* * *

><p>"Phase one complete!" Ayame smirked as she spoke into her cell phone.<p>

"Wow, boss!" Accomplice number one, Hana Fujioka, interjected. "You're so good!"

Ayame scoffed. "Puh-lease! It's way too easy! That Sakura Haruno is a complete idiot! She trusts _anyone_."

"So what's next?" Anise Hitachiin, accomplice number two, asked.

"That's a secret for now." Ayame laughed as she continued down the street.

It was just too bad that she was so busy boasting because she didn't even notice that someone had heard everything she had just said.

Kiba scowled as he held on tightly to his dog's leash. The dog whimpered and Kiba bent down to him. "You smell it too, Akamaru?"

His dog barked softly in return.

"Yeah, that's what I smell; a fraud." He shook his head.

* * *

><p>Sasori was very annoyed.<p>

He had already checked six restaurants so far and the brat was nowhere to be seen and it was starting to get even colder.

"When I find her I'm going to kill her," Sasori growled to himself. "I told her to delete the text message as soon as she got it." He cruised through town scanning for pink hair. It wasn't until he reached the park that he found her.

Sakura was sitting on a swing as she stared blankly ahead. The park was empty so Sasori didn't have to worry about trying to be nice. "What the hell are you doing here!" He snapped.

Sakura snapped back to reality and she jumped up. "Hey there! What're you doing out?"

Sasori forced a smile. "I was looking for you." His smile twitched. "You disobeyed me and met with her, didn't you?

"Wellllllll….."

"I am going to murder you!" He gave a sparkly smile.

Sakura turned to stone. "No, it was fine! Ayame isn't a bad person! Really!"

"You just can't accept that people are horrible, can you?" Sasori sighed. "Did it ever occur to you that she was acting?"

"I highly doubt that!" Sakura flapped a hand at him. "No one is that twisted!"

"You're an idiot," Sasori said simply. "Then what did she want?"

"About that…" Sakura suddenly looked down at her feet. "She wanted you to...sfhdfhdlfhdlf," Sakura grumbled.

"What?"

She sighed. "I said she wants you and her to…" She spoke out of the corner of her mouth, "djfkdjfdfjdkfjdlsfj."

"Speak up!"

Sakura whipped her head back up and squeezed her eyes shut. "Ayame wants you her to go on a da—"

"_Ahh…ahhh….ahcooooo!_" Sasori sneezed into his elbow.

Sakura blinked at him a couple of times. "Sasori?"

"What?"

"You caught a cold didn't you?"

"…"

* * *

><p>"We're back!" Sakura called as she helped Sasori into the house.<p>

"So you are!" Chiyo smiled. She looked to Sasori and gave a slight gasp. "What happened to him?" A surprisingly dark aura was around him.

"It seems he caught a cold," Sakura laughed nervously.

"Shut up!" Sasori growled through a stuffy nose. "It's because you sent me on a wild goose chase!"

"Sick people shouldn't yell," Sakura tsked as she helped him up the stairs.

Chiyo just smiled as she returned to the kitchen.

"That was just them." She said into the phone.

"Oh-ho-ho, any progress?" Mrs. Haruno asked.

"Oh….I would say so."

"Mama is getting her grandbabies!" Mrs. Haruno cheered. Chiyo could her Mr. Haruno moaning in pain in the distance.

* * *

><p>Sakura dropped him facedown onto his bed. She couldn't help but feel guilty as she looked at his helpless form.<p>

"Is there anything I can get you?"

"You're responsible for nursing me back to health!" He said into his pillow.

_His nurse!_

"Well I'll leave you to rest!" Sakura turned and almost broke into a sprint to the door.

Sasori caught her wrist before she could. He lifted his head from his pillow and gave a tired smirk. "Where the hell do you think you're going, huh?"

Sakura laughed tensely as she tried to break from his grip. "You don't need me as a nurse!"

Sasori gave her arm a yank. She was a few inches from his face as he hissed, "You ungrateful, little brat. Nursing me is the least you can do!"

Sakura felt like the floor opened up below her as she sighed in defeat._  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh what I would give to be that boy's nurse! ;)<strong>

**Woot! Woot! REVIEWS would be greatly appreciated!**


	12. Chapter 12 Fever

**Muhahaha :) SasoSaku fluff! Fluff I say! (kinda...)  
><strong>

Chapter Twelve

Fever

* * *

><p>"<em>Get me some water."<em>

"_Fluff my pillow."_

"_Go buy me some popsicles."_

"_Where's my magazine?" _

"This tea is ice cold!"

"Would you give it a rest!" Sakura exclaimed as she collapsed next to Sasori's bed. "All of yesterday I've been 'taking care of you'! Now you want me to do all on Sunday too! You're wasting my whole weekend!"

"_Hmph_," Sasori turned his head away. "To think _I'm_ wasting my whole weekend being sick because of _you_."

His words pierced her already guilt ridden heart. She quickly grabbed his mug. "I'll warm it up right away!" Sakura was wishing Chiyo hadn't gone to church, she felt so alone and miserable.

_God! He's getting on my nerves! _Sakura sighed as she waited for the microwave to signal its end time. _It's not like I asked him to go tromping around in the cold to find me! _Sakura punched the counter. _I don't even get a thank you for helping him either!_

_Bleep, bleep, bleep, bleep._

Sakura turned back to the microwave and got the tea out. She looked at the microwave's screen.

_10:00 A.M….Oh shit! I forgot to tell Sasori about Ayame—_Sakura suddenly felt the uncomfortable throbbing in her chest. _What would Sasori say? I mean, he's heartless but even he has eyes. Ayame is really pretty. _Sakura felt deflated as she trudged up the stairs. _I wonder, would he consider going to that date?_

"Ugh! Whatever!" Sakura said to herself as she stopped at Sasori's door. "Why should I care anyways! That asshole can do what he wants! God, I **hate** him!" Sakura scoffed as she swung open his door. "Hey, you bastard! You're tea is—" She snapped her mouth shut.

Sasori was asleep.

_What's the point of sleeping if you wanted your warm tea so badly? _Sakura glowered as she set the mug on his nightstand. _I'll have to heat up again, I guess. _Sakura shut her eyes as she rubbed at her temples and took a calming breath. When she opened her eyes something caught her attention.

"Huh?" Sakura peered over Sasori. He was clutching something to his chest.

_What is that? _She leaned over him to get a better look. His back was to her and she was praying he wouldn't wake up. _It kinda looks like the back of a photo…_Sakura almost screamed when Sasori stirred in his sleep. Sasori turned onto his back and Sakura froze, not daring to lean any further. She looked down at him and couldn't help but smirk. _Don't you look scary? Where's my Sharpie when I need it?_

Sasori did in fact look defenseless. His usual stern face was soft, his mouth was parted slightly, and his crimson locks fell over his eyes carelessly. Sakura couldn't help but compare him to a kitten.

It was kinda cute…

She slapped her cheeks slightly. _That's gross! _Sakura shook the thoughts out of her head, getting serious. _I gotta see what he was holding. This may be the key to my revenge!_ Her victory was in the bag she could just feel it. Sakura scanned for the supposed photo and almost sobbed when she found it.

It seemed Sasori had let go of it when he tossed and turned in his sleep. So, it was now on the other side of the bed and Sakura was leaning way too close as it was.

_Maybe if I just reach a little further. _She tried but it was just mere inches from her fingertips. _Just a little more…._ She leaned even further, her stomach practically on Sasori's. _Holy Aunt Jemima, I got it! _Sakura danced in her mind as felt the glossy paper between her fingers.

"Sakura…"

Sakura went rigid. "I'm sorry!" She shouted as she quickly pushed herself of the bed. She was ready to face the music…

"Mmm…idiot," Sasori grumbled.

_He's still asleep! After all of that! S_he shook her head then looked down at her prize. _Well let's have a look at this and we'll see who's the idiot…_

Sakura turned the photo over. It was a picture of a woman and a man but something about them seemed familiar. The woman had the same exact eyes as Sasori's—everything from its shape, right down to its color!—and the man's hair was the same shade of red as Sasori's. She turned the photo over again:

_**Akito and Megumi Akasuna…**_

"His parents…"

That's when Sasori started screaming.

* * *

><p><em>You won't even cry! You're father just died a month ago and we're at your mother's funeral right now.<em>

_Why should he? He's the one who made his mother disappear. _

'_No I didn't!'_

_Your very existence drove her nuts._

'_I didn't do anything!'_

_You know what you are?_

_She killed herself because of you…_

_You're a—_

'_Just be quiet!'_

_Murderer._

'_I didn't…I didn't do—'_

_Heh-heh murderer, murderer, murderer…_

"_No! Stop it!"_

__

'_SHUT UP!'_

'_It's so damn dark! I can still hear them even if I cover my ears. What will it take for them to stop!'_

_S-Sasori?_

'_No! Just quit it! I can't take it!'_

_Sasori? What's wrong? Is it the cold? Do you have a fever? Oh my God! I'm sorry! I should've just told you where I was!_

'_Huh? Wait I know this voice…'_

_Okay! I'll do whatever you want! I'll fluff a thousand pillows for you! I'll even heat your tea for you!_

'_It's not dark anymore.'_

_See! Heh-heh, I'll go right now!_

'_No, don't leave…'_

* * *

><p>"Huh?" Sakura looked down at her wrist then up at Sasori. "What is it?"<p>

_Why is it always you? _He pulled her to him and he just held her. She landed perfectly onto him as he propped himself against his headboard. "Just shut up for a minute, brat," he ordered. Sasori was feeling those multiple emotions again. Oh, how he hated feelings.

"What are you doing?" He could feel Sakura stiffen.

"I don't know!" Sasori answered truthfully as he squeezed her tighter. She immediately shut up and he felt more relaxed. He shut his eyes.

Sasori had wanted to die so many times in his life but, at this moment, he really wanted to be dead. Just what was he doing! He knew the extent of what emotions could do to someone. They could destroy you. He knew all too well but why? Why did he feel so _different_ when she was around? Why did he let them show up in front of her? Never had he gotten mad in public or felt the need to tease someone.

"Why?" He said aloud.

"Sasori?" Sakura was scared. He could tell by her voice. "Is your fever that bad?"He jumped slightly when Sakura put her arms around him. Was she hugging him back? "Who am I kidding? It's something else isn't it?" He could hear her swallow. "Y-your parents?"

Sasori suddenly grabbed her shoulders and kept her at arm's length. "What do you know?" He asked grimly.

Her mouth fell open slightly. Sakura didn't meet his eyes as she pulled something out of her back pocket. "I found that but I swear I didn't go through your stuff. You and Chiyo never talk about them so I just guessed but you don't have to explain. I said I promised not to ask," Sakura said still looking away from him.

That angered him to no end. "At least look at me when you're talking!" He directed her head to him. "And another thing, quit being so nice to me! Have you forgotten what horrible things I've done to you?"

"No! But I remember the good things too!" Sakura shouted. "You've helped me before and for that I'm really grateful. You're even sick because of me and let's face it, I'm a sucky nurse. So, I'm…I'm making it up to you in a different way." He could see a slight blush glowing on her cheeks.

_Here it comes…that feeling. _"If you want to make it up then you only have to do this..." Sasori couldn't control it anymore. Those wretched feelings were clouding his judgment and Sakura's lips looked really soft. They were only centimeters away and she wasn't stopping him…

"Oh my, why church was fun!" Chiyo could be heard outside the door.

Sasori pushed her off of him and Sakura quickly scrambled off of his bed.

The doorknob turned and Chiyo's face poked in. "What's going on—"

"Oh, so that's what 'brouhaha' means!" Sakura got out quickly as she pointed at a dictionary. She grabbed the first thing in sight.

"Yes, yes. A funny word isn't it?" Sasori played along as he pretended to fix his pillow.

Chiyo came up behind Sakura. "Dear, you're in the D's…"

Sakura snapped the dictionary shut. "HAHA! That's why I couldn't figure out the definition! Well would you look at that! How time flies! Gotta go!" She ran out of the room.

Sasori sighed as he turned away from his grandmother. "I think I'll be taking a nap."

He couldn't believe it. Sasori wasn't just attached to her, he liked the brat!

_This better be the fever talking…_

* * *

><p>Sakura threw herself on her bed and flailed around to calm her heart. She had just seen Sasori at lunch and she couldn't take it so she left early.<p>

_Stop thinking! He was sick! When you're sick, it can mess with your mind right!_

She just knew her face was probably as red as Sasori's hair. Sakura looked at her alarm clock and sighed.

"1:57, I'm sorry Ayame but I can't help you."

* * *

><p><strong>I kinda like how this turned out…<strong>

**Please REVIEW! I would appreciate it!**


	13. Chapter 13 Mixed Emotions

**Here we gooooooo…..**

Chapter Thirteen

Mixed Emotions

* * *

><p>She glanced at Sasori and immediately whipped her head back when he turned his head.<p>

_I can't do this! _Sakura pulled her scarf up to her nose and squeezed her eyes shut as she blushed slightly.

Sasori's cold had lasted a week and Sakura avoided him as much as possible. This was the first time they had seen each other since—

_I'm a pervert! _She shook her head vigorously. _Why am I thinking of something like that so early in the morning! It's not like he'd do anything like __that__, right! He'd never even think about—_

"Would you quit avoiding me!" Sasori finally let out a frustrated sigh. "It's really bothersome."

Sakura just stared down at the ground and gave a weak laugh with still rosy cheeks. "Avoiding? I'm not doing anything like that! I'm just a little—" She gave a little yelp as Sasori lifted her up.

"If you keep avoiding me, this will be the only way I can talk to you clearly," he explained up to her.

Sakura stiffened in his grip. She flailed a bit as she shouted. "What do you expect me to do! You practically kissed me a week ago. The thought of that happening is just too weird—" Sakura immediately pursed her lips shut. She couldn't help it! It felt like everything she had kept in for a week just spewed right out of her.

Sasori just looked at her with empty eyes then he silently let her down. He continued to walk down the sidewalk while Sakura just stared at his back. "Sasori?" She called hesitantly as she stayed in her spot.

Sasori stopped not even turning around. "I was sick," he stated plainly. He started to walk again. "Don't let it bother you." He sighed. "It was nothing."

Sakura didn't understand why his words had hurt her so deeply.

* * *

><p>"…so then he tripped and landed right on the dessert chart!" Ino exclaimed.<p>

Everyone laughed. Sakura stared off into space.

"She's zoning out again," Ino whispered to Sai as the laughing died down.

"Do you suppose she and Sasori are fighting?"

"_Pshh!_ When don't they fight!" Ino suddenly yelled at Sakura, "Hey, Forehead! What's biting you!"

Sakura continued to look out the window, not even flinching at Ino's derogatory comment.

"Billboard Brow?"

"…"

"C-colossal forehead?"

"…"

"Sai!" Ino cried. "There's something wrong with her!"

"Sakura is something bothering you?" Hinata asked.

Naruto chuckled slightly. "Yeah by now Sai and I would be tearing you guys apart from each other's throats."

"I've been listening," Sakura said. "I was just thinking that's all."

"It seems like you've been 'thinking' all week," Ino stated matter-of-factly. "What are you thinking about?"

"Let me guess, it's Pretty Boy, right?" Naruto chuckled again.

Sakura whirled on him. "It's not!" She yelled back at him with a colored face.

Naruto hid behind Hinata. "Okay! It's not!"

"Oh my God!" Ino's eyes shimmered. "It is, isn't it!" She pulled a chair up to Sakura's desk. "You better hope Mr. Hatake is late to homeroom again or else I'm going to track you down after class."

"It's always about Sasori…" Sai pouted slightly.

"It's nothing!" Sakura shouted.

"Then why are you blushing?" Ino raised a brow as she grinned.

"It doesn't matter anyway!" Sakura exclaimed as she held a hand to cover her redness. "Sasori doesn't care!"

"About what?" Hinata asked as she cradled a scared Naruto.

"God! He is such a jackass!" Sakura ground her teeth. "Who almost kisses a person and then tells them to forget it! Like anyone could do that!"

There was a moment of silence and everyone just looked at her.

"Spill. Right. Now," Ino commanded.

Sakura let out a sigh and she told them. Everything from what happened in Sasori's bedroom to this morning's incident. When she finished Ino practically blew up.

"WELL NO WONDER HE WOULD SAY THAT! ARE YOU AND IDIOT!"

"What did I do!"

"He likes you," Naruto clarified. "Even _I _can figure that out."

"Sakura, I think Naruto's right," Hinata agreed. She suddenly looked away. "I also think what you said may have hurt his feelings…"

"He has no feelings!" Sakura huffed.

"Everyone has feelings. No matter how heartless someone might be, they still feel," Sai said. "Just think about it. Say you kissed a guy—"

"_Almost_," Sakura corrected him.

"Okay…._almost_ kissed a guy you really liked and the next day he totally ignored you, what would you feel?"

"I'd be mad," Sakura answered.

"And if he said that the thought of even kissing you was weird?"

"Okay! I get it!" Sakura massaged her head. "But I'm telling you, _he doesn't like me_!"

"But it's so obvious you like him," Ino teased.

"I don't!" Sakura shouted.

"Sakura?"

She turned to the person who dared to utter a word while she was in a fit of rage. "WHAT!"

Kiba stepped back a few feet. "Um, some girl is outside waiting for you. Ayame? Or something?"

"Oh," Sakura got up and walked to the door. "Uh, thanks."

Kiba stopped her for a bit. "Um, be careful about that Ayame chick. Something's off about her."

"You're being paranoid," Sakura reassured him as she continued out of the classroom.

Kiba watched her leave. "I wish I knew what that phony was up to." He sighed, putting his hands behind his head. "Guess I'll have to do some snooping," he said as he joined the others.

* * *

><p>"Kyah, Sakura!" Ayame chirped as she hugged the pink-haired girl.<p>

"Good morning," Sakura greeted as she was being squeezed.

"So Sasori's all better now, right?" Ayame asked as she let her go.

Sakura's face fell. She had forgotten all about her promise to Ayame about a make-up date when Sasori fell ill. "Yeah, about that—"

"I can't wait for this date!" Ayame cut her off. "So when is it?"

"You see Sasori and I…we aren't exactly on good terms at the moment," Sakura rubbed the back of her head.

"But Sakura is the only girl Sasori will talk to!" Ayame looked really close to tears. "Please, do this for me and I'll never bother you about him again! Besides…" Ayame suddenly leaned forward. "You hate him, right? You'd be fine with him being with me."

Sakura's heart thumped against her chest. She just didn't know anymore! Why should she care where Sasori ended up! Of course, the thought of Sasori and her together was just too uncomfortable but seeing Sasori with Ayame...?

It was a different type of uncomfortable…

Sakura shook off the painful beating of her heart and flashed a weak smile. "Yeah, you're right. I'll call you when I get everything set up, okay?"

"Yes!" Ayame jumped up and down in excitement. "Thanks a million!"

Sakura waved her away then dragged herself back into class.

She just didn't know anymore…

* * *

><p>"I…want to apologize."<p>

"For what?" Sasori asked blankly as they walked back home. He was still mad and Sakura could tell; Sasori barely looked at her and when he did, his eyes were cold.

"I'm sorry for avoiding you," Sakura said quietly as she looked at her feet. "I'm just not used to that kind of thing happening to me. Like you said it was just the fever. There's just no way you would like me, right? Too weird." She laughed uneasily. Sasori halted and Sakura was waiting in anticipation for his response.

_I think I'm being too hopeful. _Sakura reluctantly lifted her head back up after the long silence.

Sasori looked straight into her eyes and something flickered in his icy stare. He gritted his teeth and backed her against a picket fence. "What's so wrong with that! You're driving me nuts with this 'Kyah, it's too weird!' business!" He growled. Sasori shook his head to get his composure back but his eyes remained bitter, "What if I said I did like you, what would you do then?"

Sakura's eyes widened. "Are you saying that you—"

"Actually…" Sasori gently lifted her chin up. "I'm more curious about what your reaction would be to a kiss."

Sakura's head was spinning but somehow she could still focus on Sasori. His eyes had softened a bit and he was looking down at her with a willful mouth. It was like a week ago all over again and—like last time—she wasn't going to stop him.

_Ayame, I'm sorry. I really can't help you… _Sakura felt her heart beat skip.

_Because I like him too._

* * *

><p>He couldn't control those damn feelings again.<p>

How could he when Sakura wasn't resisting? Her jewel green eyes were half-lidded and her cherry blossom pink lips were slightly parted, they looked really soft; delicate. She finally shut her eyes and waited.

"Sakura," Sasori whispered as he leaned. Their lips were almost touching.

_The thought of that happening is just too weird!_

He didn't lean any further.

_Listen to your Aunt Suki, a girl will never accept you. You're too…damaged._

_Dude, we're delinquents and starting now you're one of us._

_Don't even think about coming near my daughter! Shameful bastard!_

Sasori could hear the past resounding in his head. _Why now! God damn it! Those stupid memories too! Why can't I control my thoughts anymore!_

_**Murderer!**_

He withdrew his hand from her chin and backed away from her.

"Sasori?" Sakura's voice wavered as she spoke.

"Heh," Sasori turned his back on her. "Just kidding."

Sasori continued down the sidewalk, not even sparing so much a glance back at her.

_Sorry, Sakura, but you deserve better._

* * *

><p>Sakura followed him the rest of the way. She didn't speak one word because if she did, she'd end up crying.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hi, Ayame?"<p>

"Yes, this is Ayame!"

"It's Sakura..."

"So when's the date?"

"Tomorrow afterschool at _Jiraiya's_," Sakura got out quickly.

"That's great! I'll—"

Sakura had hung up before Ayame could finish. She had given up on trying to suppress her tears.

* * *

><p>Ayame smiled at her phone.<p>

"Well, seems like my plan officially starts tomorrow." She giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>GAWDDDD! Sorry for the wait but this week has not treated me kindly! I just started volleyball practice and it's like we're training to be gladiators or something! I've been too sore to type! Yeah it's that bad. Kay, my updating maybe a bit delayed from here on out because I'll be starting school on the 25<strong>**th****. But I'll try my best to update on weekends. **

**REVIEW SON! ^_^ hehe I suck at being street...  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14 Finally

**:)…..just read it.**

Chapter Fourteen

Finally

* * *

><p>"Where is that brat?" Sasori looked up at the clock in <em>Jiraiya's<em>. "She said she'd be here by 3:40. It's already 4:00."

Sasori took the note from his pocket and read it over again:

_**Sasori don't wait for me after school. I have some business at school but I'll meet you at Jiraiya's later. Does 3:40 sound okay? Please come.**_

_**It's important.**_

_**-Sakura**_

Again he was feeling anxious as he re-read the note. How long could it take to do a couple of errands! Never had she ever been this late. He knew she knew that making him wait would only receive a horrible consequence so where the hell was she? Was she hurt? Did she fall down the stairs? Or was she kidnapped? No, maybe she was so busy that she just had to be kept over time…

Sasori's mind was running rampant.

"Hey, Pretty Boy, here's your refill of water."

Sasori jumped a bit—something he hadn't done for a very _long_ time. "Ah, thanks," he said as he nodded at Naruto. Sasori put the glass to his lips. This wasn't good; she was making him experience all those emotions again—

"So, have you told Sakura you love her yet?" Naruto asked casually.

Sasori almost spit his water out. "W-what!" He exclaimed in between coughs.

Naruto suddenly grinned cheekily. "Oooh, to think I'm right about something. This is a first."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Sasori glared at him. "Why would I like that annoying brat!"

"Well, for one she actually brings some expression to your oh-so serious face."

"Lies," Sasori said, back to his bland manner.

"Dude, I've been watching you fidget for the whole twenty minutes you were here without her," Naruto countered. He sighed. "I may not look it but I can be pretty smart when I wanna be."

"I highly doubt that," Sasori grumbled.

Naruto frowned a bit but continued. "Listen, Pretty Boy. All of us have been watching you guys go back and forth for awhile and, I will admit, it's been kinda fun. But right now, you need to take the first step if you want this to happen."

"What do you know?" Sasori asked coldly. "I don't participate in things like love. It's useless."

"Hard yes, but useless?" Naruto finally took a seat across from him. "Wanting to be loved and trying to find it is not useless." He suddenly smiled and his blue eyes were full of nostalgia. "It can be the best thing to fix any problem."

Sasori just stared at him. _When did this guy get so deep? _ Sasori remembered how not too long ago this boy in front of him was trying to figure out how to get his tie out of a slammed locker door.

Naruto just laughed at his response. "Oh, you should've seen me in my younger years. I was an orphan, ya know? I would always make trouble to get attention. It was the only way people would acknowledge me but no one ever wants to be involved with the trouble-maker." He looked out the window as he smiled. "Yeah it was rough, but I finally found someone who accepted me and admired me. It kinda took me awhile until I finally found out the deeper meaning to that person's feelings but deep down I guess I always knew Hinata was the one for me."

"Oh, so that's why. I thought it was just for her body," Sasori commented honestly. Maybe this guy wasn't a complete idiot.

Naruto suddenly turned beet red. "Well she does have a nice body, but t-that's not the point here!" He stammered. "You need to go after Sakura now. I don't know how to explain it but at school today she was really down."

Sasori's heart thumped uncomfortably. "Down?"

"Yeah. She kept saying stuff like, 'I can't do it anymore' and 'I give up'. I'm not sure why but I'm pretty sure it has to be about what Kiba told us." Naruto looked at Sasori seriously.

"Kiba?" Sasori asked. He knew something about this wasn't right. Sakura wouldn't just ditch someone; she wasn't here for a reason…

"He overheard Ayame on the phone and she mentioned something about 'Phase one being complete' and 'Sakura will trust anyone'. We didn't want to say anything because we didn't have evidence but he finally found out that Ayame was being nice to Sakura and guilt-tripping her so she can get you to meet her here."

"So that note—"

"Yeah, Sakura was trying to get you here but I don't understand why." Naruto looked puzzled. "I'm absolutely sure she was going to confess to you yesterday…"

_"I'm sorry for avoiding you," Sakura said quietly as she looked at her feet. "I'm just not used to that kind of thing happening to me. Like you said it was just the fever. There's just no way you would like me, right? Too weird."_

Sasori's eyes widened. _So she wasn't revolted, she was just testing the waters for her confession?_

_Heh, just kidding…_

He bolted straight up from his seat. "Damn it! I'm such a dumbass! I have to talk to her now!" Sasori headed for the door—

"Ah, Sasori!" Ayame suddenly ran up to him and smiled sweetly as she titled her head to one side. "I never thought you would be here. What a coincidence."

Sasori just snorted at her. Her motives were as clear as tape.

"Are you stalking me now?" Sasori sighed out.

"Why would you suggest that?" Ayame pouted. "I was just going out on a night on the town."

"On a Tuesday?" Naruto questioned as he appeared next to Sasori.

Ayame glared at him briefly. She was good at hiding her rotten personality but Sasori knew everything he needed to know about twisted people so of course he had caught it. He shook his head. "I don't have time for this," Sasori said as he brushed past her.

"W-wait! Sasori!"

He continued to the door, not even sparing a glance back at her.

* * *

><p>Ayame was helpless.<p>

Nothing was going right. He was supposed to be drooling over her by now! She looked drop dead gorgeous. Practically every guy was turning to look at her! Wasn't the mini-skirt sexy enough?

She was looking worriedly at Sasori's retreating form.

_I guess I was expecting this. Good thing I had a plan B for when this backfired…_

So Ayame did the thing she was best at.

She pretended to cry.

* * *

><p>"SASORI! YOU JERK!"<p>

Sasori stopped at mid-step and whirled back around. Ayame was whimpering and rubbing at her nose with her sleeve. She looked at him with seemingly sad eyes.

"You never have time for me!" Ayame suddenly wailed as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Boy, she could've won an Oscar.

Her crying was attracting the attention of all the students who stopped at _Jiraiya's _afterschool. Sasori knew what she was prodding at. The innocent act was all too familiar to him.

"Tch! Stop it already!" Sasori suddenly snapped. His tolerance level was extremely low. "I don't like you! I never did!"

"Are you saying we're breaking up!" Ayame looked shocked as she trembled.

"Hey buddy!" A male suddenly appeared and patted Ayame's back comfortingly. "Take it easy, she's just a girl."

A couple of guys surrounded Ayame, their jaws set and anger burning in their eyes. Some other girls looked at him with complete disgust.

Sasori was boiling. He just didn't have time for this little act! He had to clear up the misunderstanding with Sakura today or else it would be too late. But there was no way he'd get out of this place with the pissed off guys standing around.

_I didn't want to have to do this but I guess it's time to live up to my delinquent days…_ Sasori rolled up his sleeves. "Listen—"

"Hold it right there!" Kiba suddenly showed up. "There's no need for violence."

"Stay out of this!" Sasori growled.

"Hey everyone!"Kiba yelled as he stepped up onto a table totally ignoring Sasori's request. "You all know Ayame Sakurai right?" He smiled. "A perfect, cute, nice girl."

"That's right!" One guy suddenly yelled. "And that jerk with the red hair is being a total douche to her!"

"Ah, now, now!" Kiba interrupted. "That is only one side of the story my friend. Ayame may seem cute and innocent but do we really know her true self?" Kiba gave a wolfish grin. "Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to introduce you to the real Ayame Sakurai!"

"Sai now!" Naruto yelled. The lights suddenly dimmed and a projector was aimed at the blank wall of the shop.

The footage showed Ayame with her two accomplices.

"_God, people are sooo stupid! Hahaha to think they can fall for something so easy. I guess you can do anything with a baby face!" Ayame was jeering. _

"_How many boys will that be after you snag Sasori?" Hana asked._

"_I don't know 27?" Ayame smirked._

_Anise giggled. "That bitch Sakura is no match for you! With that outfit Sasori will just be yours in a blink of an eye!"_

_The three giggled as the footage faded out. _

The lights flipped back on and it was dead silent, no one moved.

Ayame's eyes were wide and she was stuttering. "I-I that's not real! It's their word against mine!"

"Shut the fuck up," Sasori ordered as he gave Ayame the coldest stare ever. "You used Sakura didn't you?"

"I-I-I…"

He slammed a fist into the wall. "Answer me!"

"How can you not like me!" She suddenly screeched. "I'm ten times cuter and I actually have experience and her forehead is just huge! Not to mention, her hair is pink and she's way too strong and—"

"None of that matters!" Sasori snarled at her. "You're a fake! Where do you get the right to criticize Sakura? She never did anything to you! She was kind and you took advantage of her! People like you make me want to throw up!"

The crowd of boys stepped away from Ayame, partly because of her hidden personality and partly because Sasori had a very menacing air around him as he walked by.

"Now look at that," he smirked over his shoulder. "You're ruined."

* * *

><p>Sakura sat on her favorite swing in the park as she cried.<p>

The swing and Sakura had been through a lot together. It was her thinking spot, her calming spot, and, of course, crying spot.

_I'm so stupid! _Sakura sniffled. _Why didn't I just say no to Ayame! I can't even imagine them together! It hurts so much…_

"Sasori, you asshole!" Sakura shouted through her uneven breathes. "Why can't you love me back!" She buried her face into her lap and just wailed. "God damn it! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I h—"

Sakura gasped as she was being lifted out of her swing.

"Who's an asshole?" Someone asked softly.

"S-Sasori?" Sakura tried to turn around but Sasori covered her eyes with his hand.

"Just stay like that for a second," Sasori said as he adjusted her back to her original position. "You're right it's me."

"Go away!" Sakura shouted, her tears coming back. "I don't want to talk to you!"

Sakura felt his forehead hit her shoulder. "Just listen to me will you!" He exclaimed.

"Why should I! You're an idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot!" Sakura bawled into his hand. "I hate you!"

The arm around her waist tightened. "Don't say that." His voice shook. "I can't afford for you to hate me too. Please, just listen to what I have to say."

Sakura was shocked by how hurt he sounded. She shut her mouth but her tears still flowed.

"I don't want you to look at me right now because I'm not good with these kind of things because I don't want to feel. I hate emotions, they're the basis of my shitty life but I don't care anymore," Sasori said softly. "Ever since the day I met you, I knew you were different from everyone else. You were kind to someone as despicable as me and you challenged me." He laughed lightly. "I can't help but love you."

Sakura's heart was beating against her chest so loud she was scared it would pop out. She suddenly smiled. "You bastard, why couldn't you say that earlier?" Sakura asked as she lifted his hand away from her eyes and turned to face him.

Sasori looked surprised. "H-hey, I told you not to look at me!" He was the one who was blushing now.

"You know," Sakura grinned as she advanced on him. "I'm starting to figure out that if I want something, I'm going to have to take the first step…"

Sasori backed up a bit. "Brat, what're—"

She advanced again, grinning the whole time. "How does it feel being on the other end?"

She continued to advance and he continued to step back until he finally stumbled backward onto a bench.

Sakura giggled as she sat on his lap. "Sasori, I love you too."

She took delight in his wide-eyed expression.

"Oh, and another thing, you owe me a kiss." She informed him as she closed off the distance between their faces. "You're long overdue." Sakura laughed softly as she pressed her lips lightly against his. She could feel the tension and surprise in his body. She wanted to laugh again but he surprised her when he started kissing back.

For an emotionless/scary-when-sparkly- boy, Sasori was very gentle. It was like everything the two had felt for each other was exploding between them and despite its warmth, it made Sakura shiver. His lips were warm, soft, and somewhat commanding. She couldn't get enough.

She really did love this boy.

* * *

><p>Sasori was done with trying to mask his feelings.<p>

This kiss was everything he was holding back, his happiness, his excitement, his desires, and most importantly his love.

Sakura was his everything now and he wasn't going to let her go.

* * *

><p>Yes, the two finally understood each other's feelings.<p>

But little did they know the next obstacle coming their way…

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUNNNNN! <strong>

**Hehe did you think this was the end? Cha, not even close! Haha anyways the cuteness is this chapter makes me want to squeal like the little fangirl I is! ^_^ **

**REVIEW! I hope ya liked!**


	15. Chapter 15 Surprise Guest

**Heyooooooo! Sorry folks, but like I said volleyball, homework, and school keep me busy during the week but weekends are about the only time I have to breathe and update. Please don't be angry with me!**

Chapter Fifteen

Surprise Guest

* * *

><p>The reactions to Sasori and Sakura's relationship were the moments of Sakura's life she would <em><strong>never<strong>_ forget.

They had come home from the park hand-in-hand and the instant Chiyo saw their interlocking fingers and Sasori's I'll-kill-you-if-you-tease-me-look, she dashed to the phone to call Sakura's parents.

Sakura could hear her father crying from the other room.

At school everyone was pretty happy. Naruto and Hinata smiled warmly, Kiba grinned, Ino teased, and Sai was ecstatic as he gave Ino a very tight, protective hug. The only one who was devastated was Lee. News sure did travel fast at Konoha and when Lee approached the two newly made couple later that day, it took Sasori five minutes to pry a crying Lee off of Sakura's leg.

After his blubbering he gritted his teeth to stop his whimpering and clenched a fist in front of him. "I-I-I am very happy for you Ms. Sakura!" He managed to say as a few whines let out. "I will always carry a very special spot for you in my heart."

Sakura could've cried too. She felt so bad for not setting Lee straight earlier, I mean he had stayed faithful to her and they weren't even dating. She took Lee's hand and said, "Lee, thanks for always liking me. I could never return the feelings but still I was flattered."

Lee's tears halted momentarily then they started up again. "MS. SAKURA, YOU ARE SO KIND!" Sakura had patted his back awkwardly as he settled down. Sasori just gave them a look of disbelief.

All and all everyone was very supportive of the two…

Well, except for Ayame.

Since the sneak preview of Ayame's true self, everyone did their best to avoid her. Of course her loyal henchwomen stayed by her side (they were also shunned) but nevertheless Ayame's popularity plummeted. She was still very much pissed about the whole situation.

"I hope you're happy!" Ayame had hissed at Sakura on her locker trip between classes.

Sakura focused on switching out her books for her next class. "I didn't do anything," she said simply.

"My rep is in shambles all because of you!"

"Correction," Sakura gave her a deathly serious look. "_I_ didn't do anything, _you_ did. I didn't make you say that stuff and I'm the one who should be mad. You used me to get to Sasori."

Ayame narrowed her pretty eyes at Sakura. "Don't act all high and mighty just because you got what you wanted. What about Sasuke?"

Sakura hesitated. "It's like he was never here…"

Ayame got what the reaction she was looking for. She smirked as she pointed a finger at Sakura. "Just you two wait, you won't be together forever. And I'll take much pride in watching you two breakup in the ugliest way possible." Ayame finished with another smirk then left Sakura alone.

Sakura didn't really take what Ayame said to heart because she was, well, Ayame.

But how she wished she had.

* * *

><p><em>A Few Weeks Later…<em>

Sakura grabbed the two sacked lunches on the counter.

"I'm heading out now," she said to her parents. They had come back home which meant Sakura was back home too.

"Why do you have two lunches?" Her father asked.

"Oh-ho-ho, isn't it obvious?" Mrs. Haruno giggled. "It's for her _boyfriend_."

Mr. Haruno choked on his coffee. "That's not true! It thought they were just became good friends." He was in total denial, something Sakura was very used to.

Sakura sighed. "Mom, you should quit bullying him like that."

"_Humph! _How rude, I don't bully anyone."

"My baby! Say it isn't true!" Mr. Haruno started to tear up.

"No, it's true," Sakura said bluntly. Her father fell onto the floor and Sakura just rolled her eyes.

She couldn't deal with this right now, Sasori had probably waited a whole two minutes by now and if he had to wait three…Well, the point was she had to go. She stepped around her father and headed to the front door.

"Sasori is such a good looking boy, don't you agree honey?" She heard her mother sing.

"Lalalalalalalalala! I can't hear you!" Mr. Haruno shouted back in a strained voice.

Sakura had shut the front door and mumbled, "How annoying."

"That was three whole minutes, Little Girl."

Sakura face-palmed her forehead. "Ah, damn!"

Sasori smirked at her. "Isn't it a girlfriend's job to be on time?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. "Isn't it your job to be a bit more—oh, I don't know—understanding?"

His smirk deepened. "Not a chance." Sasori pointed to the sacked lunch. "Is that mine?"

She raised a brow at him then turned her head away from him. "I don't think I should give it to you now…."

Sasori's smirk suddenly disappeared. "I told my grandmother not to pack me a lunch this morning."

"And?" Sakura said as she started to walk off.

"I was expecting yours." Sasori followed her.

"Eat the lunch the school makes."

"I don't want to." Sasori sighed.

"Why, it's just as good," Sakura pointed out. "My parents are cheap that's only reason why I pack my lunch. You have money; I know you do because you never forget anything." She said still dragging out her mock fury.

"You know I can tell you're teasing me?"

Sakura suddenly grinned. "I know you know."

"Tch, just gave me the damn lunch!"

"Why do you want my lunch?" Sakura asked.

"You're really going to make me say it?" Sasori gave a frustrated sigh. "I want the lunch you made…"

Sakura cupped a hand around her ear. "Huh? What was that?"

Sasori rolled his eyes. "Fine, two can play at that game."

"Oh, please you're no match for my superior—Eek!" Sakura yelped as Sasori wrapped his hands around her waist.

"Sakura," Sasori whispered into her ear. "Give me the lunch?" He asked with a slight plead in his voice.

"Ah-ha-ha!" Sakura laughed nervously as she felt the heat rise in her face. "N-Nice try! I am so used to that by now so you can just—"

"You smell nice," Sasori interrupted her as he buried his nose in her hair. Sakura froze, her face was apple red. He brushed her pink locks away from her ear. "Can I have the lunch?" He asked again dropping down to the seductive purr.

"N-no way in—"

Sasori bit down on her ear lightly and Sakura yelped and jumped out of his grip. She staggered backwards and fell onto her butt. Sakura glared up at Sasori and he dangled the lunch out in front of her triumphantly.

"Works every time," Sasori said smugly.

"Oh, shut up!" Sakura barked at him as she got up and rubbed her newly soar backside.

It was true, she wasn't in any shape or form used to the Seductive Sasori. He had only done shown Seductive Sasori to her when she was being stubborn about something and she always fell for it…

_But_, Sakura suddenly grinned, _I also have a secret weapon…_

"Hey, Sasori."

"What is it br—" Sasori paused at mid-turn of his head because Sakura had planted a kiss on his cheek. Sakura giggled at his shocked look and growing blush.

In addition to Seductive Sasori, Sakura had also found out about Cute Sasori. Sakura had found out that every time she initiated an unplanned kiss Sasori would blush madly. She snatched the lunch back and began to run away.

"H-Hey! Come back here!" Sasori shouted as he ran after her.

Sakura stuck her tounge out at him from over her shoulder. "Have to catch me first jerk!"

The two mini-whirlwinds were again seen at Konoha High.

* * *

><p>Sasori chased after her, smirking the whole time.<p>

He wasn't completely there yet but his emotions weren't as hard to interpret.

He just wondered how long it would last.

Sakura still didn't know about the Akatsuki or his parents…

_And it'll have to stay that way_. Sasori didn't know what would happen if his sweet innocent flower were to find out about his sins.

_I'd really have to say goodbye to her then…_

* * *

><p>Naruto and Kiba had just gotten to the school gates.<p>

"No way dude! That's nuts!" Kiba was laughing.

Naruto laughed too. "It's true! I was like—_Ooph!_" He staggered back. "Ah, man, I'm sorry I didn't mean to run into you like tha—" Naruto's blue eyes widened.

"Nice going," Kiba laughed. He turned to the person who was bumped. "Sorry about this dweeb he's a bit clumsy—" Kiba suddenly gasped.

"What? Surprised to see me?"

"S-Sasuke?" They both couldn't believe their eyes. It was the Uchiha…and he was wearing the school's uniform!

Sasuke smirked at them. "In the flesh."

"W-what're you doing back from Japan?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke's smirk vanished and his dark eyes softened up a bit as he looked up at the school. "I came back for her…"

* * *

><p><strong>OMFG! HE'S BAAAACCCCCKKKKKKK.<strong>

**Well just a little background information on Sasuke's character, yes, he's an ass but I don't completely hate him. So he'll be a slight jackassy character who isn't completely jackassy…..make sense? Lol **

**So yeah, Emo McEmo-pants is back!**

**Review! Much appreciated! **


	16. Chapter 16 Blast From The Past

**Sorry! I was very busy and I'm typing this in secret because I'm supposed to be asleep. I am sacrificing my life for you guys so please don't hate me forever! T^T**

Chapter Sixteen

Blast From The Past

* * *

><p>Naruto suddenly felt angry as he stared at his old friend.<p>

"What the hell!" He barked at the raven-haired boy. "What do you mean you came back for 'Your Flower'!"

Sasuke turned back to him and sighed heavily. "You hate me still?"

"Well, to tell you the truth buddy, you pissed a lot of people off when you hightailed it to Japan," Kiba pointed out. He then grimaced. "And if you're here for Sakura, you might as well just leave now."

"You don't understand!" Sasuke suddenly shouted as he turned his head back to the school. His dark eyes were far away. "I didn't have a choice."

"You didn't have a choice, my ass!" Naruto seethed as he advanced on the boy. "You left right after you got what you wanted from her! What kind of guy tosses a girl away after he has sex with her!" He grabbed Sasuke's shirt collar and got right in his face. "Do you know how much she cried after that! Huh! She loved you and you just snubbed her!"

"I know she did!" Sasuke growled back at the blonde boy. "I told you, I had my reasons. Now I'm back for her and I swear, I will never, ever, ever hurt her again." He got the faraway look in his eyes again. "I did it for her."

"Tch! That's a bunch of bullshit." Naruto released his grip and shoved him aside. "Don't even bother trying to get her back; she's moved on," he explained to Sasuke not even sparing a glance back. Kiba gave Sasuke a small head shake before following Naruto.

Sasuke was left alone, letting everything sink in.

"M-moved on?" He uttered to himself.

He didn't like the way his voice sounded. Jealousy just wasn't him. Why did it have to be like this? Everything he did was for her and she had already forgotten about him?

_No! I won't allow it! _He shook the thoughts out of his head. _I'll tell her the truth and she'll come back to me. I know she will…_

Or will she?

* * *

><p>"Sit down and shut up!" Kakashi instructed as he slapped his book shut. He smiled behind his mask as his students did as they were told. "Good~! Now I want to introduce a new student, but from what I hear he's been here before so, please welcome back Sasuke Uchiha."<p>

Sakura dropped her pencil. _What? _She looked reluctantly to the door.

Sure enough, it was him. He caught her eyes for a moment and just stared at her. Sakura immediately looked down at her desk. Her breathing hitched and she balled her fists up into her lap.

_Why! Why did he have to come back! _She squeezed her eyes shut as her heart felt like it was tearing itself apart. _He wasn't supposed to come back!_

Sakura heard a chair scuff off of the floor. She looked up to see Ino gathering her stuff and getting up from her desk. "Well, that's it; I'm blowing this popsicle stand."

Kakashi sighed. "Yamanaka, sit down. Class has already started."

Ino gave him a harsh look. "There is no way in hell that you'll force me to be in the same class as that asshole," she said icily.

"Ino, maybe you should breathe a little," Sai suggested as he rose to pat her shoulder.

"Don't tell me what to do!" She snapped at him. "This bastard thinks he can come back all nonchalantly like he didn't do anything! Well then he's got another thing coming!" Ino fixed her venomous eyes on Sasuke who looked a bit hurt.

"Aren't we a potty mouth today?" Kakashi raised a brow at her. "Don't be like that you're hurting his feelings just sit down, please."

"Oh, shut up you damn old, pervy teacher!" Ino barked at him. "That chicken ass- haired bastard doesn't even know the extent of hurt feelings!"

"Pervy teacher….?" Kakashi was slightly offended.

"Chicken ass-haired bastard….?" Sasuke grumbled as he patted his head.

"Yamanaka," Kakashi's voice took a more serious note, "I'll let that one slide but you better sit if don't want detention."

Ino snorted. "Detention? You think I care about—"

Sakura smiled up at Ino as she gripped her arm. "Ino, it's fine just sit down."

"But!—I!—He!—" Ino was sputtering but the pleading look in Sakura's eyes got her to shut up. Ino sighed as she slid back down into her seat. "Fine, but be warned if you make me work with him, he'll end up dead."

"Heh, heh," Kakashi rubbed at the back of his head. "You really shouldn't say things like that Yamanaka. Those could be considered as threats. Anywoo~!" Kakashi gave Sasuke a little push. "You'll sit in the empty seat behind Sakura."

_God, Mr. Hatake! _Sakura slumped forward in defeat. _You suck._

Sasuke did as he was told. The rest of the class was pretty uneventful and peaceful…

Well, if you didn't mind the feeling of eyes burning holes into your back.

Sakura could feel Sasuke staring at her from behind. It was very awkward and absolutely no fun at all. She just thanked the heavens that she already knew everything Mr. Hatake was spouting out.

_Why? Is he here to taunt me? _Sakura looked down at her desktop, biting her lip in confusion. _I can't get through this day by myself! I—_

_Clack!_

Sakura's head snapped back up as she looked out the window.

Sasori looked back up at her with a smirk. It looked like his biology class was outside for the last day of fall. He gave a mock salute before turning back to his group. Sakura smiled at his retreating form. She felt something inside her lift.

It was him. It was always Sasori who showed up when she needed him. He always made her feel better and nothing was going to change that. Not even Sasuke's return could make her feelings towards Sasori sway. Sasuke was the past.

And now Sasori was her everything.

* * *

><p>Sasuke couldn't keep his eyes off of her.<p>

She had changed so drastically over the time he had left.

Sakura had cut her usually long hair and she just looked different. She seemed more…beautiful? Mature? Gah! He didn't know! But the fact that this had all happened without him present annoyed him to no degree.

_Clack!_

He saw her ears perk up as she turned to the window. He mirrored her movements, equally curious as she was. What he saw next…well he couldn't put it into words exactly how he felt.

Dark crimson hair, cutting brow eyes, and a nonchalant aura. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the guy. He already didn't like him; Sasuke could tell that the guy had at least a good inch on him. He saw the guy smirk up at Sakura.

Sasuke's jaw dropped as he glanced back at Sakura.

_Holy shit! She's smiling!_ Sasuke's jaw dropped. Suddenly Naruto's words were ringing through his head. _Is that…Is he the one she's 'moved on' with?_

_Well damn, it looks like this really won't be easy…_

* * *

><p>"Ohhhh, and Sasuke and Sakura!" Mr. Hatake finally decided. "There now you have your groups, so start discussing."<p>

Sakura turned around rather stiffly while Sasuke just stared emotionlessly back at her.

Well, this wasn't awkward or anything…

"Um, so," Sakura cleared her throat. "I think that—"

Sasuke interrupted her. "We need to talk."

Sakura's mouth dropped slightly. "Listen, Sasuke, it's fine. I'm over it so we can just be friends again, okay?" She smiled at him.

"Well I'm not over it," Sasuke said simply. "I need to straighten this out. Would you please meet with me?"

"Um, listen Sasuke," Sakura blushed slightly at the thought of mentioning Sasori. "I kinda already—"

Sasuke held up a finger to silence her. "Just stop, please." His eyes were sad as he looked at her. "Will you please talk with me? I need to tell you why I did what I did."

Sakura felt her chest tighten uncomfortably. "O-okay fine, but this is only for closure and nothing more. Where do you want to talk?"

"The park."

Damn, why did it have to be the place where they had shared so much memories?

* * *

><p>Ayame stumbled out of the school gates.<p>

The stupid classes were done and she just wanted to get home! When she rounded the corner she found a very confused man looking down at a map.

"Damn, why can't I ever remember where things are, yeah?" He cursed down at the map. "Un, was it First Street or Main Street?"

"Um, are you lost?" Ayame asked him. He was a fresh face and judging by his clothes, he definitely wasn't from a small town like Konoha.

"Un, I am!" His blue eyes suddenly brightened. "I'm Deidara, yeah? Do you know where Sasori Akasuna lives?"

A wicked smile suddenly curved onto Ayame's lips.

_An ally of his, huh?_

"I do but why don't we have a little chat before you go see him." She pointed to herself and smiled. "You see I'm Sasori's girlfriend and I would love to talk with his good friend..."

* * *

><p><strong>Monster Ayame awakens! O_o<strong>

**Really sorry for the lateness and I rushed this so sorry if it sucks!**


	17. Chapter 17 Mine

**OMFG! I am really sorry for the lack of upadate-tidness (lol is that a word?) but I this week was Homecoming and I'm in student council so it was flipping nuts! I also have Volleyball too so again very sorry! T^T **

Chapter Seventeen

Mine

* * *

><p>"Un, this shop is so cute!" The Deidara guy exclaimed as he looked around with bright eyes. He looked like new puppy set loose in a park. He just wouldn't stay still.<p>

Her first impression of him?

_He's an idiot. _Ayame stared blankly at him as he bounced his legs up and down while sipping on his milkshake.

Ayame shook her head and put on her best smile. "So…Deidara, why is it that you're looking for Sasori?"

His ears perked up a bit and he released his straw as a grin spread across his face. "I'm telling him he can come back to Suna!"

"Go back?"

"Whoops. I'm guessing he hasn't told you yet, yeah?" Deidara suddenly looked very sullen. "He was hopping between relatives after his parents died and each one kicked him out."

Ayame was a bit shocked. She didn't know his parents were dead, she just thought he moved from a different town just like any other normal person. Ayame shook it off and put on an understanding façade. "Oh, yeah of course, but he's never told me why…"

Deidara furrowed his brow. "Well you see the Akasunas…."

* * *

><p>"…Sakura?"<p>

Sakura snapped back to attention. "Oh! What?"

Sasori raised a brow at her. "Do you have anything to share? That's the fourth time you've zoned out."

"I'm sorry I'm just…thinking." Sakura looked down at her shoes with each step she took, not wanting Sasori to see her expression.

"About Sasuke?" Sasori said bluntly.

Sakura stopped. She looked up at him with scared eyes. "H-How?..."

"It's a small school, stuff gets around," he explained as he looked at the horizon.

"Sasori, listen, I don't have any—"

"I don't want you talking to him," Sasori cut her off. He looked at her seriously; his brown eyes were boring into hers.

"What do you mean?" Sakura felt a lump in her throat as she looked back down to the ground. Did he know about the meeting?

"He hurt you didn't he?" Sasori placed a hand on her cheek to guide her face up to his. "What exactly happened?"

"He…I…" Sakura squeezed her eyes shut as a tear slide down her face.

Sasori wiped it away with his thumb. "What Ayame said about you two…Is it true that he took your virginity?"

Her lip trembled as she shook her head in agreement.

"That makes me feel uncomfortable," Sasori put in bluntly.

"Wha—" Sakura was silenced by his lips.

She was surprised. His kiss was firm but gentle at the same time but this time it felt a bit different from the others. It was more…hungry? He was kissing her so passionately that she couldn't even breathe. Sakura pounded on his chest to signal that she needed air. Sasori pulled away slightly but he was still close enough that Sakura could feel his hot breathe.

"Do you understand?" Sasori breathed out and onto her lips.

"Sasori, I don't get—" She was silenced as he found his way to her ear.

"It pisses me off how he got to see all of you," Sasori whispered coldly. "I don't like it when the things I possess have been touched by others."

Sakura's face was hot. She just didn't know what to say. How could she reassure him that she wouldn't even talk to Sasuke when she was planning to meet with him?

Sasori moved down to her neck. "Don't even look at any other guys," he murmured into her pale skin. "Or else I'll get _very_ upset."

Sakura bit her lip to suppress the upcoming purr. Here she was on a back road with Sasori nipping at her neck. She felt so intoxicated when he would kiss her so right now she was totally wasted.

Sasori finally pulled away and looked straight into her eyes again. "That mark shows that you're mine and only mine. Don't forget this."

Sakura snapped out of her drunken state as she whipped out her compact mirror. She pulled at her collar and what she saw caused her to gasp.

She had a hickey!

Sakura immediately slapped a hand over it as her face burned apple red. "Idiot! How do I explain this to my parents!"

Sasori waved a hand at her, looking bored again. "Beats me."

Sakura gritted her teeth in annoyance. "You're such an ass!"

He smirked. "You're insufferable."

They continued down the road hurling insults at one another.

But in the back of her mind Sakura was still feeling guilty. Even though she loved Sasori, she still had to meet with Sasuke.

Closure was what they all needed….

That's what she thought anyway.

* * *

><p>Ayame was too shocked for words.<p>

She rose from her seat and said to Deidara, "He lives at 143 First Street, now if you'll excuse me…" Ayame rushed out of the sweet shop.

_Sasori….he really led that kind of life? _

Ayame finally found a way to separate them.

Now all she needed was Sasuke's help.

* * *

><p>Sakura had made sure that they met in the dead of night where no one could see them.<p>

She sat on her swing waiting for him.

"Sakura!"

She turned to see Sasuke with two steaming cups of cocoa. Sakura could see his breath appearing and disappearing rapidly. He must've ran all the way…

"Sasuke…"

He smiled. "Man, you don't know how glad I am! I've been meaning to talk to you for such a long time! We can finally start over and—"

"I'm sorry." Sakura cut him off. "I can't do that."

His smile twitched. "…What?"

She sighed and looked start into his dark eyes. "I loved you, I really did but I can't be with you anymore. I—"

"NO!" Sasuke shouted indignantly. "I HAD TO GO AWAY FOR YOUR SAKE!"

Sakura's jaw dropped slightly. "M-My sake?"

"I went to Japan because I was forced! My uncle never did like you so he said I at least had to go to Japan to be away from you for a year. He said it was for the Uchiha Companies well-being. He said ever since mom and dad died I was a disgrace to the family. He said I had to be with someone of lineage."

"So why is for my sake!" Sakura finally shouted. She suddenly felt angry. What right did he have saying he left her for his family's stupid company!

"Uncle Madara was going to destroy your father's business," Sasuke countered.

Sakura's heart beat uncomfortably against her chest. "M-my father's business?"

Sasuke nodded. "I left for you sake," he repeated. "And…" He placed a hand on her cheek. "I wanted to leave on a happy note, that's why I…"

Sakura felt like screaming. It felt wrong! It felt so wrong to have another man touching her other than Sasori. She felt dirty and so very guilty.

Sakura slapped his hand away and popped up from the swing. "I should've just stayed home!" She started to run but Sasuke stopped her.

"You…what's that on your neck?"

Sakura covered the love bite with her free hand. "It's none of your business."

"It's from that guy isn't it?" Sasuke's jaw was clenched tightly.

"I tried to tell you, that I've moved on," Sakura explained trying not to look at the hurt on his face. "I-I don't feel bad either. I love him, Sasuke. I'm sorry we can't go back to the way we were."

"You can't say that!" Sasuke sounded close to tears. "You were supposed to be with me and only me! I did so much for you and I still love you," Sasuke's voice strained as he forced his lips onto Sakura's.

Her green eyes widened with fright as he kissed her. Filthy, she felt so disgusting that she couldn't stand it. Sakura shoved him away.

"Sasuke, don't ever come near me again!" Sakura shouted as she wiped at her lips and took off.

She ran all the way home crying as she rubbed and rubbed at her mouth.

_Sasori! Sasori! Sasori! I'm so sorry!_

* * *

><p><strong>:O Nuf said….<strong>

**COMMENT and stuff…**


	18. Chapter 18 I Want To Know

…**Don't kill me when you read this…**

Chapter Eighteen

I Want To Know

* * *

><p>"Sakura! Lunch is ready!" Mrs. Haruno called from outside Sakura's door.<p>

"I'm not hungry!" Sakura shouted back from under her covers. She was a complete and utter mess. She had spent half of her night awake in thought and the other half crying. She hadn't come out of her room once today.

_Sasori…_She put a hand to her lips; they were still raw from the countless minutes of vigorous scrubbing. She felt so dirty.

"Sakura, you need to eat! C'mon out!" Her father was now pounding on her door.

"Just leave me alone!" Sakura shouted as she used her pillow to stifle her cries.

The feeling of Sasuke's lips wouldn't leave her no matter what she did.

* * *

><p>Sasori was feeling…uneasy.<p>

Here he was sitting in class, not even making an effort to listen to the teacher's ramblings, while he was thinking about Sakura. Her mother said she was sick…

But he wasn't so sure.

If that were the case then he was sure Sakura would call him before he headed over to her home. Now that he thought about, she was acting strange on the walk home yesterday. Did he come on too strong or something?

_Impossible. _Sasori sighed. _She wouldn't avoid me because of something like that. It has to be something else._

Another thing that was weird, Ayame never showed up today either…

* * *

><p>"Sakura?"<p>

Sakura sat up in her bed. "Ayame? Who let you into my room?"

Ayame rolled her eyes. "Your mom let me in. Now keep your voice down. I told her that I came during lunch to drop off your homework. I totally don't want her to call my mom and rat me out for skipping." She sighed as she plopped down onto Sakura's bed.

"Wow, okay." Sakura's eye twitched in annoyance as she readjusted herself so Ayame wasn't sitting on her feet.

"So what's the deal with you?" Ayame smirked suddenly. "You don't look sick."

Sakura glared at her. "None of your business."

"Fine, fine!" Ayame sighed again. "Would you like to know why I'm here?"

"Oh, no. It's totally normal when a girl who seems to hate my guts for no reason and tries to rip my relationship apart every chance she gets, just comes into my room and chats with me like we're all buddy-buddy."

"Whoa, cool it Sergeant Sarcastic." Ayame reaches into her bag and pulls out an envelope and hands it to Sakura.

"What is this?" Sakura ask as she examines the envelope's exterior.

"That…" Ayame gets up. "Is Sasori's file from school."

Sakura lays it on her lap. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, it need that back when you're done by the way. It's not every day that I sneak into the headmaster's office."

"Why are you giving me his file?"

Ayame shakes her head in pity. "Tell me, do you know what school Sasori went to before he transferred?"

Sakura furrowed her brows. She didn't. Now that she mentioned it, Sasori never really talked about his past…

"Do you know who Deidara is?"

"No…"

"How about his family besides his grandma?"

"Actually, I've met his Aunt Suki," Sakura said matter-of-factly.

"Ah, Suki," Ayame clicked her tounge in dissatisfaction. "So I take it you know that Sasori was kicked out of her house for bad behavior?"

"…No."

"Did you know he was tossed around between relatives because none of them could deal with him?"

"…" Sakura didn't know what to say. How much did she really know about Sasori?

"And…do you know that everyone thinks he murdered his parents?"

Sakura's chest tightened.

_His past, his friends,…and him possibly murdering his parents? Is it that bad? He won't tell me anything and I said I wouldn't ask, but I've got to admit I'm really curious… _

"Y-You're lying…"

"Believe what you want," Ayame smirked again as she headed for the door. "It's all in that file," she said as she gave a quick glance back before shutting the door.

Sakura just stared at the thing in her lap.

_It wouldn't hurt would it?_

She opened it and slid the papers out.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry another cliffy and it's short!. This is why I said earlier for you not to kill me! <strong>

**P.S. Omgs! I am sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. Crazy busy+ writer's block= a very sorry author! Hopefully after this month is up my releases will be faster. Again I'm really sorry!**

**P.S.S. I also just started a new story. Heard of Vocaloid? Anyone? Well if you're interested please check that one out too because I need feedback. If I'm not happy with the results I might trash it. So please check it out if you're interested. **


	19. Chapter 19 Leaving?

**Kay VB is done! I now have free time! XD So to celebrate….**

**TAAAAA-DAAAAAA! :D Chapter 19 son!**

Chapter Nineteen

Leaving?

* * *

><p>Sasori had shut his locker only to reveal a smug Sasuke.<p>

"Do you need something from me?" Sasori asks blandly.

Sasuke just continues to smirk. "How's Sakura?"

Something ignites in Sasori. "She's sick today."

"Right," Sasuke laughs as if he knows something Sasori doesn't. He twitches at the shorter boy's laughter. "I love her still…" This time his smirk whips right off of his face.

The fire in Sasori grows. "You should've thought of that before you did what you did," he says through gritted teeth. He closes his eyes for a brief second to cool down. "If you'll excuse me…"

"So did she did tell you?" Sasuke's voice has its arrogant ring back to it.

_Just keep walking._ Sasori is now a couple of feet away from Sasuke.

"How does that make you feel?"

_Keep it—_

"That I had _sex_ with her?"

Sasori pauses and turns around. He just gives Sasuke a warning stare.

"Yeah, you should've seen how embarrassed she was." Sasuke grins. "Her face was so red. Have you ever thought of her naked Sasori?"

The fire can't be tamed. Sasori charges at Sasuke, shoving him against the lockers. He gets within inches of his face.

"Talk about her like that again and I'll fucking kill you," Sasori growls. This time it's his turn to smirk. "I can see right through you shrimp. Don't try acting like a villain when in fact you're just a coward…" He slams Sasuke's back into the locker. "Because next time I won't let you off so easily."

Sasori releases his grip from Sasuke and saunters down the hall.

_Huh, I haven't gotten that mad in a long time…_

* * *

><p>Sasuke slid to the floor clutching at his chest.<p>

_Just you wait Sasori, your relationship ends today._

He manages a weak sneer.

"I'm home," Sasori calls into the house.

"Sasori, would you come to the living room for a moment?" Chiyo calls back to him.

Sasori slips off his shoes. "I can't stay long," he informs her on his way to the living room. "Sakura's sick..." His voice trails off; a very familiar voice comes from the living room.

"Un, this tea is really good!"

"Oh, I'm glad!"

"Deidara?" Sasori is starting to feel very exhausted.

The blond snaps his head to look at Sasori and instantly his eyes brighten right up. "It's Sasori!" He jumps up and starts to move towards Sasori. "C'mon a hug is in order, yeah?"

Sasori places his palm on Deidara's forehead to fend him off. He looks to his grandmother. "Why did you let him in?"

"He said he was a friend of yours!" Chiyo smiles.

"That's not a legitimate reason. This guy's stupidity is contagious."

"Un, you're so mean!" Deidara pouts as Sasori lowers his hand.

Sasori sighs as he takes a seat in one of the chairs. "Seriously why are you here?"

"Oh yeah!" Deidara instantly perks up. "You can come home!"

Wait, what? _Did he just say home? _Sasori straightens up his chair."Are you joking?" Sasori asks very seriously. Deidara's face takes a look of genuine happiness. He looks to his grandmother, her smile is now gone. "What do you mean 'home'?"

Deidara sits back onto the couch and chuckles a bit. "We finally did it, Sasori. The guys and I got around to getting a place for all of us to live in. Don't you get it; you don't have to worry about Suki or any other of your relatives being after your money. Not to mention it'll be just like it used to be. Hidan is really looking forward to you coming back and so is everyone else." Deidara laughs again. "Just the other day, Pein was saying—"

"I can't." Sasori cuts him off.

"What?" Deidara looks slightly hurt and that stabs at Sasori a bit. He had to admit that Deidara really was like a brother to him and—though he hates to admit it—Sasori couldn't help but love him.

"Um grandmother could you please give us a moment?"

Chiyo nods and she looks hurt in a way also. His grandmother had in fact grown on him. He had been wrong about her all along; she wasn't like Suki at all. Chiyo loved him and deep down he had known it all along. How would she react if he had left her all alone?

When she was out of the room Sasori let out a breath. "Deidara, I don't really know how to say this but—"

"You're staying, yeah?"

The disappointment in his voice makes Sasori flinch slightly. "It's not like I don't miss you guys but…I've met someone… and sh—they— helped me forgot about all the bad things that have happened to me. I'm…happy," Sasori says turning way slightly so his on-coming blush doesn't appear.

"You dog," Deidara smirks as he leans back in his seat. "I thought you might say that," he shakes his head slightly. "I never pictured you with that type though."

"You met recently?" He scowsa bit. "And what exactly is my _type_?"

"Un, I met her not too long ago and we were talking about you. I always pictured you with someone with more of an emo-ish image." Deidara puts a finger to his chin. "Now that I think of it Ayame, seems like the type of girl you'd hate…"

"Ayame?"

Deidara looks at him. "Your girlfriend's name is Ayame, right?"

Revelation dawns on Sasori's face. Ayame not being at school, the announcement of the missing school documents, and the slight smug look on Sasuke's face when he confronted him at school, Sasori had a bad feeling about this.

_I need to see Sakura! _ Sasori bolts up from his chair and heads to the door.

"Hey Sasori! Where're you going, yeah!" Deidara calls.

"Sasori?" Chiyo looks concerned as Sasori brushes past her.

He doesn't have time to talk; the truth may have been exposed.

* * *

><p>Her parents were clearly worried.<p>

"Sakura is this true?" Her father asked as he stood in front o her, slapping the documents in his hands.

Sakura looked up at her parents. "I don't know…" She answers honestly. She really had picked the wrong time to read those papers.

Mrs. Haruno puts a hand on her husband's shoulder. "Dear, I think you're overreacting…"

"I am not!" Mr. Haruno shakes her hand off. "He was at a _delinquent _school, for God's sake!" He throws the packet of information onto Sakura's bed. "Did you even think to learn this about him before you agreed to be together!"

"Dad I—"

"I have never been so disappointed in you!"

"Dear—" Mrs. Haruno tries again.

"And what's this part about him possibly setting a fire to his own house!" Mr. Haruno sighs. "Bad news, this boy is bad news. I knew it from the start."

"We don't know that whole story yet!" Sakura cries out indignantly. She's so close to tears right about now that she's shaking uncontrollably.

"It's right here in black and white!" He points to the files. "I forbid you to see that boy! Do you hear me! _FORBID!_"

"Daddy, I love him!" Sakura's dam had burst; the tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"You said that about Sasuke too but look what happened to you!" Mr. Haruno shouts. Sakura's throat clenches shut and she looks at her father with pleading eyes. He sighs. "We're done with this conversation." He then storms out of her room.

Mrs. Haruno follows after him. "Satori! Satori! Come back here!"

Sakura is left to cry alone.

* * *

><p>Sasori rushes out of Sakura's house before anyone can find him.<p>

_They know, it's all over…_

He feels empty again just like he had before.

He heads back to his own home as he enters through the front door Deidara is giving him a questioning look.

"About your offer, when can we leave?"

* * *

><p><strong>*Shot by an arrow because of another cliff hanger*<strong>

**Sorry but it keeps you guys coming for more! :) MUHAHAHA!** ** The end is close my dears and once this one is over with my Vocaloid story will get my undivided attention, I swear! So review and please, if you have any interest in Vocaloids please give it a gander. Thanks for being so patient with me! I feel horrible for not updating! They should be cranking out faster now.**


	20. Chapter 20 Has Hell Frozen Over?

…**.XD**

Chapter Twenty

Has Hell Frozen Over!

* * *

><p>"You aren't leaving this house at all today or tomorrow. Understand?"<p>

Sakura didn't respond to him, she was so furious that her hand was shaking from her pent up emotions. She focused on eating her cereal while Mrs. Haruno looked nervously between the two.

"Dear, I still think you were a bit irrational last night," her mother finally spoke up.

"It's for her own good," Mr. Haruno said stubbornly.

Sakura slammed her hand onto the dining table. "And how could you possibly know that!" She finally shouted. "You don't understand me at all do you!"

Mr. Haruno's nostrils flared slightly. "I understand that you need a better taste in men."

"And what I understand is that you can't accept the fact that I'm old enough to make my own decisions!" Sakura got up from the table. "I'm going to my room. Don't expect me out anytime soon."

Mrs. Haruno watched as her daughter stomped to her room. Her husband yelled in protest to no avail. She sighed. "She's right."

Mr. Haruno narrowed his eyes at her slightly. "What was that?"

"Satori, she may not completely be an adult but she has the right to make her own decisions." She picked up Sakura's cereal bowl and walked to the kitchen to dump it into the sink.

He followed her into the kitchen. "He's bad news I tell you! His records say it all!"

"There's two sides to each story." Mrs. Haruno pointed out. "Who's to say that the information in those documents is one hundred percent true?"

"You're too optimistic!"

"And you're afraid."

"Of what exactly!"

"Face it," she looked him straight into his eyes. "You don't want her growing up so fast."

"That's not true! I want her to be happy!"

"And if you look at the two of them when they're together, you'd see that she is!" Mrs. Haruno placed her hand gently onto his cheek. "Satori, you need to accept reality; your little girl is growing up."

He placed his hand on top of hers. "Miki I don't want her to make the same mistakes we did. She could get hurt again. She could even end up pregnant at sixteen just like you were."

"I will admit that was a rough time for us but I don't take it back or even consider it a mistake." She laughed lightly. "Because of that a beautiful baby girl was brought into this world. Do I want her follow in my footsteps? No, but how can you get a message across if you don't communicate with her properly?" Mrs. Haruno smiles. "This isn't like Sasuke, she really does love Sasori and Sasori adores her."

Mr. Haruno sighs. "I guess I knew deep down but I just couldn't grasp that idea. I'll let her talk to him but before anything else can happen, we need to have a talk with him and get this whole juvenile delinquent stuff straightened out."

She watched lovingly as her husband walked off to their daughter's room. It looked like everything was settling down…

"OH MY GOD! SHE SNUCK OUT! FORGET ABOUT FORGIVING HER WHEN SHE GETS BACK SHE IS SO PUNISHED!"

_Oh now we're back to square one…_

* * *

><p>"What do you mean he's not here?"<p>

Chiyo's face was full of sadness as she held up the note she had found this morning. Sakura grabbed the note from her hand and read:

_**Dear Grandmother,**_

_**I took up Deidara's offer, I'm going home. No need to worry about me, I'll come back to get my things later. Please tell Sakura that I'm sorry but…I know she knows about my infamous past. I knew that the moment she found out, our relationship wouldn't be the same. She's too good of a person and please tell her to find someone who's more fit to be with her than myself. I appreciate your efforts in trying to love and care for me. Have a happy life.**_

_**-Sasori**_

"That idiot!" Sakura said as she crumpled up the letter. "Why did he leave!" She felt some tears squeeze out of her eyes as she repeated the word stupid over and over again.

"Oh child, you need to bring him back." Chiyo said, tears were welling up in her eyes as she back. "He's the only one I have. He's the only one unaffected by the greed and hatred in our family. And when you fine him…" Chiyo gave an intense stare towards Sakura. "You need to know the truth."

Sakura nodded. She would drag him by his toes if she needed to.

She just wanted him back by her side.

* * *

><p>"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, pick up!" Sakura chanted as she waited in anticipation for an answer.<p>

"_Hey, this is Ino, I'm out on a dinner date with Sai right now. So try me again later." _

Sakura groaned as she slapped her phone shut. It turned out Chiyo's car was being worked on at the moment so she had been trying to get hold of her friends for a ride. Naruto and Hinata were at Hinata's family cabin for the weekend and Kiba was out of town. She certainly couldn't use her parents' car, for all she knew, they still didn't know that she had snuck out. Ino and Sai were her last hope but the beeping of a unconnected line proved them to be useless.

_Well...there's still someone else I could ask..._

* * *

><p>"What?"<p>

"I need you to drive me there."

Ayame snorted and Sakura couldn't feel more annoyed. Here she was trudging in the snow and cold practically begging for a car ride and there was Ayame standing in the doorway of her warm house looking as smug as ever.

"And why would I do that? Aren't you forgetting that I set this whole thing up?"

"And you're going to fix it," Sakura said through clenched teeth. "And why is he with you?" Sakura pointed to Sasuke who was standing behind her.

"He's tutoring me in math so if you'll excuse us…" Ayame proceeded to close the door but Sakura shoved her foot in-between the doorframe and the door.

"Listen," Sakura ordered. She wasn't playing any games this time, if Sakura didn't get to Sasori, there was going to be bloodshed. "The both of you have screwed and screwed with us but I'm not going to let it slide this time. If you don't drive me to Suna I'll—"

"You'll what?" Ayame smirked. "What could you possibly do to—" The sound of Sakura's hand slapping against her cheek silenced her. Ayame's mouth sagged open a bit as she covered her now red cheek. Sasuke gasped slightly.

There was a long silence.

"Fine, don't help me." Sakura glared at them. She spun on her heel and started to walk away.

"I'll drive you."

Sakura stopped in her tracks. She turned back around not believing her ears.

"What?" Sakura and Sasuke both asked.

Ayame smirked again. "It's good to see you finally grew a spine." She slipped something off of a hook on the wall next to her. "Got my keys right here, let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! Total twist! Why is Ayame being nice! Tune in!<strong>


	21. Chapter 21 Always Remember to Keep a

**Hey, look it's the next chapter! **

Chapter Twenty One

Always Remember to Keep a Spare Kids…

* * *

><p>"So, um are you sure you know where you're going?" Sakura asked looking doubtfully at Ayame.<p>

"Don't be stupid." Ayame rolled her eyes. "Suna has one of the best malls ever. How could I not know how to get there? I always take the back roads though. You would not believe the traffic on the highway with it being close to Christmas and all."

"That makes sense…" Sakura's voice trailed off and she gave a small cough.

Making conversation with someone you don't necessarily like is a bit hard. Especially if said person is doing you a _huge _favor…

…oh and let's not forget about the ex-boyfriend in the backseat.

Why Sasuke had insisted on coming, Sakura wasn't sure but from the small back glances she gave him, he seemed to be deep in thought about something.

"Oh my gawd!" Ayame squeals, interrupting Sakura's train of though. She turns up the radio. "This is my favorite song!" The music blasts through the car and Sakura covers her ears. Of course Ayame would be into Bieber.

"Hey! Turn it down!" Sasuke growls over the blare of sound.

Ayame sticks her tounge out at him through the adjustable mirror. She continues to jam out, not really paying attention to the road.

Sakura yells over the music, "Ayame, you should really pay attention to—"

There was a loud boom and the car started to shake and bounce abnormally. Ayame was still belting out her song as Sakura's teeth clacked together which each spasm of the car.

"Pull over you idiot!" Sasuke ordered as he leaned forward. "And turn off the freaking radio! If I here, _'baby, baby, babyyy ohhh!' _one more time, I'm going to commit suicide!"

Ayame groans but pulls over and shuts off the radio. "And it was getting to the good part!"

"There is no good part in that song," Sasuke stated, clearly annoyed. "Didn't you notice the shaking at all?"

"It's probably a flat," Sakura sighs as she opens her door to get out. Ayame and Sakura join her outside in the chilly, winter air.

Sure enough it's a flat.

"My mom is gonna kill me!" Ayame exclaimed.

"I bet it burst because of that high-pitched, demonic screeching that you played," Sasuke said, glaring at her. "The frequency probably made the tire blow up."

"Oh, _puh-lease_! You're such a drama queen!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her. "_I'm _the drama queen?"

"Shut up you two!" Sakura barks at them as she digs her palms into her temples in a fit of frustration. "Ayame do you have a spare?"

"I dunno, check the trunk." Ayame says as she pops it open from the inside.

Sasuke and Sakura look inside and immediately fall backward in disbelief.

"Oooh! I forgot that was back there!" Ayame chirps as looks adoringly at the boxes and boxes of clothing.

"You can keep all of those clothes but you can't keep a spare!" Sasuke snaps at her.

"Hey!" Ayame holds up a hand to calm him down. "…In my defense if I were to put a spare tire in my trunk then I wouldn't have room for my clothes."

"Who does that!"

"Guys focus!" Sakura yells. "What're we going to do? This is a back road, it's getting late, and I don't think there's a gas station nearby."

Ayame waves a hand at her. "Calm down, a car will pass by….eventually."

"And until then we'll have to wait," Sasuke says.

"You don't understand!" Sakura cried. "I don't have time to wait! I need to see Sasori now!"

"Sakura, calm down." Sasuke places a hand on her shoulder.

Sakura shakes it off violently. "It's your fault in the first place! If it weren't for you and Ayame Sasori wouldn't be all the way in Suna!" Sakura could feel the tears welling up in her eyes and she immediately shut herself in the car.

"Hey! I—"

Ayame grabbed his arm. "Leave her alone for awhile. She's unstable right now." Sasuke nods and the two lean against the car in silence.

A gust of cold air hit Sasuke and he shivers uncontrollably. He knew he should've worn a thicker coat.

"Are we going to have to wait out here until a car comes?"

"Probably, she's pretty upset," Ayame shrugged then suddenly raised a brow. "Cold?"

"Yes."

Ayame grins as she throws something from one of the boxes at him. "Here wear that."

...

Sasuke glared at Ayame from over the collar of his hot pink ski jacket.

"Why'd you give me the pink one?"

"Well _I_ wasn't going to wear it," Ayame states simply. "This light blue looks much better one me, don't you think?" She twirls for effect. "You're lucky you have it anyway. We've been out here for awhile, you'd be an icicle by now."

Sasuke looks at her for a long time and finally asks,"…so why did you agree to help her?"

"Help who?"

"You know who!"

Ayame sighs. "I don't know. I felt like it, I guess."

Sasuke furrows in brows."It doesn't make sense. You were so fixated on breaking those two up and now that they are, you try to get them back together again?"

Ayame looks up at the now dark sky and laughs. "I'm not totally heartless." She tucks a curl behind her hair before continuing. "I'm not stupid either, I knew Sasori wouldn't go for a girl like me but I thought it wouldn't hurt to at least try. I'm always after things I can't have. I'm spoiled. I'm a bitch." She looks at Sasuke and smirks. "I'm a nasty girl, aren't I?"

"I suppose I'm the same way." Sasuke sighs. He scratches his head. "I go around saying I'm in love with Sakura and I didn't even care about her happiness." Sasuke smirks at here this time. "That's more screwed up don't you think?"

Ayame bursts into laughter. "We're totally nuts!"

Sasuke joins in her laughter. "Completely!"

After their giggles died down Ayame spoke.

"Sasuke?"

"What?"

"D-do you still love Sakura a lot?"

Sasuke looks up at her slightly shocked and Ayame looks at him too. They stood there just looking at each other.

Sasuke opens his mouth to answer her but he sees the glare of head lights.

"Look a car is coming!"

Ayame turns around and lets out a sad sigh as Sasuke goes to flag them down.

_What were you expecting kid? There's no way any boy would like such a horrible girl like me…_

* * *

><p><em>Why them! <em>Sakura thought in horror as she sat wedged between Sasuke and Ayame.

"Guy-sensei! I would like to thank you for helping my friends even when you did not need to!"

"Oh, Lee, you're a good kid. I'd do anything for you."

You could hear Lee sniffling in his seat up front. "Guy-sensei!"

Sakura buried her face into her hands. She was so happy when a car had finally come but she was totally devastated when she saw Lee's excited, puppy-dog face. Apparently the two were on their way to a camp in Suna for some sort of training and they happily agreed to drop them off in town. They didn't have a spare tire either.

"Yes!" Lee exclaims. "We are almost there!"

"The _Power of Youth _will await us soon my favorite disciple!" Guy sounds so excited, you'd think he'd pee his pants.

"_The Power of Youth!"_

"Yeah!"

"_The Power of Youth!"_

"Yeah!"

"_The Power of Youth!"_

"Yeah!"

"…_The Power of Youth!"_

"…Yeahhhh!"

"So are we, like, there yet!" Ayame finally shouts.

"We're in town but where exactly do need to be dropped off at?" Guy asks.

Sakura's smile freezes on her face.

She had forgotten that little detail…

"The Wesley Apartment Complex on West St." Ayame lets out all in one breathe. Sasuke and Sakura look at her. "What?" She counters their stares. "I do my research."

Guy and Lee dropped them off with a cheerful goodbye as they sped away to their mysterious camp. The three felt immediately drained of energy as they left.

"You ready girl?" Ayame asked.

Sakura nodded.

* * *

><p>Sasori had the TV on but he wasn't really watching it.<p>

He barely heard his name as Konan shouted from the other room, "Sasori, you have guests."

"Two girls and a dude!" Hidan added in. "The chicks are pretty damn hot too!"

"One of them looks loaded…" Kakuzu snickers. "Hey, little girl would you like to play some cards?"

"Are you coming to greet them or not?" Pein called.

"I don't care," Sasori called back, not really listening. He stared blankly at the TV as a some romantic advertisement came up for the upcoming holidays. He growled and shut it off.

"Sakura, I miss you," he whispered to himself.

"Sasori you idiot!"

Sasori spun around on the couch. "S-Sakura? What're you doing here!"

Sakura glared at him as she slammed his door shut. She threw her coat at him. "Why'd you leave me!" She screamed as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Sasori felt something snap inside him. He quickly jumped over the couch to take her into his arms.

"Stupid! Stupid! You're such a dumbass, Sasori!" Sakura shouted as she beat her fists uselessly against his chest.

"I'm sorry okay," Sasori said as his voice wavered a bit. When she gave up on trying to hit him, he lifted her chin so they were looking into each other's eyes. "You know about it don't you?"

"I don't believe any of it," Sakura said through her tears. "I won't believe it until you tell me the truth."

Sasori couldn't help it anymore. He kissed her so passionately that it made Sakura's knees go weak. He helped support her as he wiped her tears away with his thumb. After what felt like an hour, Sasori pulled away from Sakura's lips.

Sasori held her hand to his chest as he tried to get his breathing back to normal. "You…don't know how…happy I am to hear….you..say that," he said in-between breathes.

Sakura wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Sasori, I love you and I don't care about what happened in the past. If you don't want to tell me that's fine just—"

"I'll tell you," Sasori cut her off. "You need to know everything…"

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter is Sasori's life story! So give me your reviews and it might come out soonerrrrrrr (^_^)<strong>

**And remember listening to Justin Bieber _will_ result into the utmost horror anyone could ever imagine...**

**You have been warned. **

**(Sorry Bieber fans but I don't like him!)  
><strong>


	22. Chapter 22 Sasori's Story

**/(^o^)\ Holly shiz! So I've been watching Shippuden over my Thanksgiving break and I finally got to the part where we find out why Itachi did what he did and I lost it! I was crying so hard! (T^T) I guess I don't hate Sasuke as much as I did because he didn't know but I then got mad at him again for what he said he was going to do with Konoha. I mean c'mon! Do you not understand what you were just told! (-_-) Well anyways here's the awaited chapter…**

Chapter Twenty Two

Sasori's Story

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: This is told in Sasori's POV)**

I was born into the Akasuna family.

You may not know this but the Akasuna family is a very prestigious and wealthy family here in Suna. The Akasunas own this big family business and at the top of that business was my grandfather—Grandmother Chiyo's husband. When he was in charge everything was pretty calm but his age caught up with him and he eventually died. Chiyo refused to take over and swiftly moved to Konoha.

My father was now the next to take over, considering he was the first born. My father was more than happy to accept his role as head of the company. It was tradition and he was happy to carry it out…

His siblings on the other hand weren't so pleased with that idea. Especially Aunt Suki. She said he wasn't serious enough to take over but the truth of the matter is my father just wasn't greedy.

Everyone else in our family was.

Because of infighting between the family within the company, my father struggled to keep it in tip-top shape. I always remembered him coming home late at night looking just plain exhausted. As the days progressed, his condition worsened.

I was 13 when dad died.

My mother cried for days. I tried my best to help around the house and comfort her but it was pretty useless. I looked too much like my dad and anytime I would try to get close to her, she would shove me away. Of course I was upset but I understood.

Despite her depression she agreed to take the role as the next company head. She thought that's what father would have wanted her to do. The harassment my father received while he was alive was nothing compared to what she got at the company. The family was furious because she technically wasn't an Akasuna and she shared the same beliefs as my father. I was starting to see why Chiyo had left.

I was accustomed to lonely nights spent in our big house when she was kept overtime. The nights my mother did come home, she looked the same way my father had; worn-out. I did all I could to help her out and again, my efforts were fruitless. She would end up crying.

"I'm such a horrible mother! I can't even take care of myself or you for that matter!" Is what she would exclaim as she took me into her arms. "Sasori you remind me so much of your daddy. I miss him so much," she usually said as she squeezed me tighter. I squeezed back and we would cry silently together.

This continued for about a month until the day I came home from school and saw her car was in the driveway. I ran inside happy to actually see my mom home early. I was going to share my report card with her. I had gotten straight A's again.

"Mom!" I called happily as I swung open the door.

No answer.

"Mom?" I called again as I set my things down onto the floor. I saw the light in her room was on so I ran in to give her a hug but what I saw horrified me.

My mother had killed herself. She hung herself in her closet.

The funeral was the worst day of my entire life. I didn't cry because I had been doing way too much of that lately. I had become casehardened but that didn't stop Aunt Suki and some of the other family members from harassing me.

"You won't even cry!" My Uncle Akaito sneered. "You're father just died a month ago and we're at your mother's funeral right now."

"Why should he?" Aunt Suki put in. "He's the one who made his mother disappear."

_No I didn't! _I screamed over and over in my head. I only looked at her blankly in exchange. Even back then I was pretty sharp. I knew what she was trying to do and I wasn't going to let her have her satisfaction.

"Your very existence drove her nuts."

_I didn't do anything! _I flinched a bit at that.

Akaito sneered, knowing that Suki had gotten to me. "You know what you are?" He teased.

"She killed herself because of you…" A cousin whose name I didn't even care to remember, remarked. "You're a—"

"Just be quiet!" I suddenly shouted as I covered my ears. I didn't want to hear it.

"Murderer," Suki sang.

My voice was breaking as I spoke, "I didn't…I didn't do—"

"Heh-heh murderer, murderer, murderer…" Akaito was chanting with Suki.

"No! Stop it!" I fell to the ground; my fingers were digging into my skull from the amount of pressure I was applying to my palms so I could block their damned singing.

Someone had pulled me up. "That's enough!" It was Chiyo. The three glared at her as they retreated back to their stupid, little gossiping circles. She had patted me on the head. "It's alright…"

I slapped her hand away. "Leave me alone!" I growled at her. "I'm done with this damn Akasuna family. YOU CAN ALL GO TO HELL FOR ALL I CARE!" With that I walked myself home.

I hated my family, I hated my parents for leaving me…

And more importantly I hated myself.

Suki was now the head of the company just like she had wanted and I kept myself as far away from my family as possible for about a year or two. It wasn't later until I found out my grandfather had left a large sum of money for me. Apparently I couldn't use it until I turned 16.

I was now 15.

Being head of the company just wasn't enough for Suki. I remember her coming to me and trying to get me to live with her. It was ironic because my parents will had stated for me to live with her but she wouldn't stand for it but now because of the newfound money, she was all over me.

"I would rather die than live with a bitch like you." I slammed the door in her face.

A week later my house was burnt to the ground. Arson was suspected and the blame was shoved onto me but I knew Suki had done it. Hell, she probably paid someone off to have me convicted of it.

As soon as I was in Suki's claws she shipped me off to a boarding school that helped troubled youths. Akatsuki High.

Surprisingly, that was actually the first time I had fun. I made friends and they were pretty much like me, misunderstood.

"It doesn't matter if we're misunderstood," Pein once said.

Konan nodded as she latched onto his arm. "People always judge a book by their cover."

"In their eyes we're delinquents and nothing else." Itachi added.

"But, Tobi's a good boy…" Tobi whined.

"That's bull shit Tobi," Hidan sighed.

"I wish that man-kind could smarten up," I said.

"I second that," Kisame commented.

"Dude, we're delinquents," Deidara joked as he held out a hand. "… and starting now you're one of us." I shook his hand it was the perfect friendship; a bunch of misfits banding together.

The day I was kicked out of Aunt Suki's was one of the high points of my life as a 'delinquent'.

Summer vacation had come so school was out. Deidara had come along with me because he knew his parents wouldn't care where he was. We decided to play a prank on good ole' Suki and let's just say it had something to do with her dinner exploding in her face. Deidara sure had a knack for explosions.

Other relatives tried to get me into their grasp but I always found a way to get myself kicked out. I do have to say that Hidan's pranks were just plain terrifying. He would always paint himself up in black and white and scare the living daylights out of people.

I was eventually sent to live with Chiyo. The guys were upset that I had to move to Konoha and Deidara swore he would find a way to get me back to Suna.

I was upset too and I will admit I was planning on taking it out on her. How was I to know she wasn't some other crazy relative out to get my money? Then I remembered how she had stood up for me at my mother's funeral. I decided I would wait and see how it turned out.

Of course she had to be late which added on to my doubts…and anger.

But if I remember distinctly some clumsy little girl ran into me that day and all of my doubts were gone...

* * *

><p>"You're such a liar!" Sakura blushed from her spot on Sasori's lap. "There's no way you could know that at a first glance!"<p>

Sasori chuckled as he intertwined his fingers with hers. "You're right…I thought you were annoying actually."

"Gah!" Sakura punched his arm lightly.

"Kidding."

"Sasori, I'm really glad you told me everything." Sakura's eyes suddenly took a serious light. "It must have been hard for you and know that I think about it, there's some stuff I did that probably made it harder on you…" Sakura started to cry again. "I was so selfish at times."

"It was difficult at times but you weren't the only one being selfish," Sasori explained as he rested his chin on her head. "I was every bit as spoiled as you were."

Sakura readjusted so she was face to face with Sasori. "I love you."

"I know," Sasori smirked. Sakura hit him again and he chuckled again. He then held her gaze, brown interlocking with green, and he planted his lips onto hers.

It was perfect like every other kiss they shared. They fit perfectly together; they were made for each other.

When they broke the kiss Sasori looked at Sakura with love drunken eyes. "I love you, too."

There was a collective gasp coming from out in the hall.

Sasori sighed as he opened the door stealthily. All of Sasori's Akatsuki friends feel onto the floor.

"Who would've thought he had any emotion!" Kakuzu exclaimed.

"And he was a romantic at that!" Konan and Pein couldn't believe it.

Itachi looked thoughtful. "I suspected as much…"

"Like hell you did!" Kisame and Hidan barked.

"Un, Sasori I didn't know you could blush! Look it's so cute! Kyah!" Deidara chirped.

"Tobi, thinks Sasori's girlfriend is really pretty!"

"I agree….wait, no I don't," Zetsu said. His bipolar disorder was acting up again.

Sakura laughed as Sasori argued with everyone. She would have getting to know everyone.

* * *

><p>Ayame smirked as she heard the commotion from her spot in the living room. "Looks like everything is back to normal."<p>

Sasuke looked down at his feet. "That's good I suppose…"

"Yeah…"Ayame agreed as she looked down at her lap.

"Ayame?" Sasuke said after awhile of silence.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go to the movies sometime?" Sasuke asked.

Ayame looked up from her lap. Her eyes were wide with shock as her and Sasuke's locked eyes.

Sasuke blushed furiously then snapped his head away. "Uh..um, never mind!"

"I'll go!" Ayame suddenly blurted out.

Their eyes met again and they both gave an embarrassed laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will sadly be the last and just you wait the stuff I usually write in bold will probably be a mile long! <strong>


	23. Chapter 23 Forever With You

**Wow. Can you believe it! This right here is the last chapter. You guys don't even know how grateful I am for your reviews and support. Honestly when I started this whole thing I was pretty sure I wouldn't get much praise on it. Hey, I was new and this was just a little something I had put together but you guys…just wow. You really don't know how much I appreciate you taking the time to read this story. I seriously can't believe it. Writing has always been one of my favorite hobbies and with this kind of support from you—the readers—I'm thinking this is something I could do in the future. I'd like to thank ****Smash41KMF, one of the first to take the time to read this. I remember her review was what really got me dedicated to keep continuing this. She was very supportive and just really kind to me. Check out her stuff, it's pretty good. Kay I'm gonna quit talking now so enjoy and thanks again! (^.^)**

Chapter Twenty Three

Forever With You

* * *

><p>"Ah! Sakura, you look so beautiful!" Hinata gushed as she and Ino squealed together.<p>

"Heh, you look decent."

Sakura rolls her eyes at Ayame. "Playing the villain again are we?"

Ayame just smirked. "I'm totally kidding that dress was made for you."

"I think Sasori will like that's easy to remove," Konan teased as she helped straighten some things out in the back. Everyone laughed.

Sakura smiled and she looked at herself in the full body mirror again. She was glowing. This was it; her wedding day. She and Sasori had stayed strong for eight years and the day Sasori proposed to her was still fresh in her mind...

* * *

><p>"<em>So do you want to explain why we're at Jiraiya's again?" Sakura had asked as she started to dip her spoon into her Cherry Blossom Sundae. "It's our eighth anniversary and I was thinking you'd take me somewhere a bit fancier," She teased. <em>

_Sasori just smiled. "You know if it weren't for this place, I don't think we'd have ever met the same way we did."_

_Sakura stuck her spoon in her mouth. "You're so corny." _

"_Maybe," Sasori said as he continued to grin. Sakura just looked at him with questioning eyes. It was like he knew something she didn't. _

_Suddenly Naruto, Jiraiya, and Sai burst into the dining area, sparklers in their hands and music blaring._

"_Happy, Happy anniversary, we hope you have some fun!" Sai started as he kicked in the chorus line the three had started._

"_Happy, happy anniversary, sit tight this song ain't done!" Naruto sang next as he shoved Sakura back down into her seat. _

"_Happy, happy anniversary, Sasori decided you were the one!" Jiraiya picked up from where Naruto left off. _

"_Happy, happy anniversary, now will you marry him!~" The three belted as Naruto pulled a rope and a banner appeared reading 'Sakura, will you marry me?'_

_Sakura's face was beet red as Sasori got down on one knee and offered the ring to her. _

"_How about it?" He smirked. All that Sakura could do was nod as Sasori slipped the ring onto her finger but of course the place had to be absolutely packed at the time. The customers were chanting for them to kiss but Sasori and Sakura didn't need the crowd to tell them twice._

* * *

><p>Chiyo came in interrupting Sakura's thoughts.<p>

"Dear are you ready?" She had asked with the biggest smile ever.

Sakura smiled at the old woman. "You know it."

* * *

><p>As the doors swung open Sakura was amazed at the beauty of it all. The decorations were simple but just as every bit as dexterous as any other fancy decorations could have been.<p>

All of Sasori's Akatsuki friends stood up with him. Deidara was grinning from ear to ear, happy at being chosen to be the best man.

"Sakura, I want to apologize," Mr. Haruno had suddenly whispered to her as they walked done the aisle.

"For what?" Sakura whispered back.

"Sasori really was the boy you made him out to be," he said. "I'm sorry I couldn't realize that sooner. You wouldn't believe how scared I was when you left to get him back. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you; it would've been my fault." He chuckled slightly. "You two remind me of your mother and I so much."

"Thanks dad," Sakura smiles as they make it to the end of the aisle.

"Now the bride and groom will share their hand-written vows."

Sasori turned to Sakura as he intertwined his fingers with hers. "Sakura, I love you doesn't even begin to sum up my feelings for you. I will admit when I first met you, I didn't even think we'd be here in the future but now that we are, I'm so happy I could die. You fixed a broken soul; I love you, I adore you, and I treasure you with all my life." He slipped the ring onto her finger. "Now please accept this ring as a token of our eternal love."

Sakura laughed lightly. "I could say the same about you too. Now when I met you, I really thought you were just a jackass." She paused at the chuckling from the audience and at Sasori's eye roll. "I'm glad that God gave me the chance to meet a person like you. When you touch me my skin burns, when you hug me, I don't want to let go, and when you kiss me, the world stops. Sasori, I love you, I adore you, and I will always treasure you." Sakura slips the ring onto his finger. "Now please accept this ring as a token of our eternal love."

"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"I'd be happy to," Sasori pointed out as he spun Sakura around, dipped her down, and gave her the most passionate kiss of her life.

* * *

><p>"Kay, ready?" Sakura asked as she got ready to throw her bouquet.<p>

"Yeah!" A chorus of female voices cried. Sakura tossed it over her head and when she turned she saw a dumbfounded Ayame with flowers in her hands.

"Congrats." Sakura winked at her.

Later that night Sasuke had proposed to Ayame.

* * *

><p><em>A Couple of Years Later…<em>

"Megumi, come kiss your baby brother."

A cute little girl with crimson pig tails runs over to her mother and plants a kiss onto the bulge on her stomach. She looks up at her father with sparkly emerald green eyes—the same color as her mother's . "Daddy, what's his name?"

"You were named after my mother so he'll be named after my father." Her father smiled. "His name will be Akito."

**(A/N Screw up. The uncle form the last chapter was supposed to be Akaito NOT Akito. Sorry! I fixed it though!)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>That's all folks but stay tuned for other Naruto stories. I'll be doing another SasoSaku story sometime. Thanks again for everything. You guys rock! My current project will be Vocaloid story so if you're a fan take a look.<strong>


End file.
